<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloody Miracle by abeth_98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599018">Bloody Miracle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeth_98/pseuds/abeth_98'>abeth_98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Action &amp; Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cliffhangers, Dark, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeth_98/pseuds/abeth_98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Idő:</strong>Alternatív (Harmadik könyvkörnyékén)<br/><strong>Helyszín:</strong> Panem, Észak-Amerika<br/><strong>Leírás:</strong> Cashmere valami csoda folytán túlélte a Viadalt. Miért? Nincs ideje ezen gondolkodnia, ugyanis, amikor betörnek az épületbe Gale-ék, akkor nem csak Peetát és Anniet viszik el, hanem őt is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cashle, Cashmere &amp; Gale Hawthorne, Cashmere/Gale Hawthorne</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eredeti bejegyzés <a href="https://abetharc.blogspot.com/2019/01/bloody-miracle-i-resz.html">blogspoton</a> található, de ezen kívül fenn van még <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/67207424-bloody-miracle-the-hunger-games">wattpadon</a> is. Facebookos szerepjáték ihlette.<br/>Jó olvasást!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kibuggyant. Cseppekben lehetett szinte látni, ahogy a vágás mentén és az acél között kibugyogott és végig folyt a vér, beszínezve bíborvörösre az egyenruhám minden egyes négyzetcentijét szépen lassan, mintha csak festék ömlött volna a hófehér vászonra. Megtántorodtam, a lökés elevenembe talált... szó szerint. Hátrafelé dőltem, hátam ívbe hajolt, miként testem azonnal reagált. Hangom feltört torkomból. A fájdalom hirtelen hatott és futott végig testemen, ahogy a vérem bugyogott kifelé. Éreztem, ahogy a penge elsüllyedt a húsomban, szaggatta fel a bőrt, izomrostokat, és töretlenül haladt át az artériákon és vénákon, mintha csak egy tortaszelet lennék. Bordáimnak csapódott, csontjaim reccsentek, szilánkok futottak a húsba – kétrét görnyedtem az éles érzettől. A fájdalom, ha hang formájában jöhetett volna ki, nem lett volna az a frekvencia, amely ki tudta volna fejezni a borzalmat. Tüdőm és gyomrom falán is áthatolt. Éreztem, ahogy a saját meleg vérem szerveimbe csordogált. Különös volt, hátborzongatóan különös, hogy saját vérem fog megölni, miképp eltelíti a tüdőmet. Harákoltam össze-vissza, kapkodtam az éltető levegő után, kapaszkodtam az életben, de még így is eldőltem a sziklás parton. Baszki, Johanna!<br/>Kaptam a balta nyeléhez, hogy kirántsam, de a legapróbb mozdulatra is testembe mart a mérhetetlen kín. Karmos lábaival kapaszkodott húsomba, vájta körmét bőröm alá, hogy szaggasson, ha rántanám, és minél jobban igyekeztem, annál jobban fájt. Köhögtem, prüszköltem, próbáltam a vérzés útjába állni. Nem akartam még meghalni. Ki akart volna? Nem volt itt az ideje! Nem azért éltem túl egy viadalt, hogy aztán a Nagy Mészárláson életemet veszthessem... Ki gondolta volna, hogy ide jutok? Hát, őszintén szólva én nem. Mikor győztesen jutottam ki az arénából a hatvannegyediken, azt hittem, hogy ilyen győztesen fogok kilencven éves koromban meghalni gyermekeim, unokáim körében, végre békét lelve. Milyen jó is lett volna – nyugalom, Kapitólium és elegendő pénz, hogy akár örökké is éljek. De mikor Snow kihúzta a cetlit, hogy e mészárláson a régi nyertesekből lesz választás, akkor az én szívem is kihagyott egy taktust. A tudat, hogy visszakerülhetek, még engem is megrendített. Nem azért lettem képezve, oly hosszú évekig, hogy aztán még egyre bemenjek, és ott hagyjam a fogamat. Nem azért öltem, hogy újra beválogassanak! A saját békémért öltem, az életemért, a győzelemért és most tizenegy év után Snow képes volt... Eddig nem érdekelt, hogy mit művelt Snow... Ő és a lázadói csináljanak, amit akarnak csak engem hagyjanak békén. De most, hogy az én életem is veszélybe került... Nos, bassza meg! Halovány remény élt még bennem, hisz annyi győztese volt már az első körzetnek, hátha nem választanak ki. Nos... Ha az egyik Tanner ment, akkor a másik is. Az élet maga nem egyéb, mint állandó vihar, amely folyamatosan elmos mindent, ami addig volt, pusztaságot hagyva maga után, pont ily könnyedén mosta el a lehetőségeimet és lettem a hetvenötödik viadal egyik részese. <br/>Mikor a pályára jutottam és megláttam a sok elszánt, elkeseredett arcot, amelyekből gyűlölet, undor sugárzott, csak akkor kezdtem el én is Snow ellen dőlni, csak akkor kezdtem igazán félteni az életemet – meghalhatok. Éreztem. Zsigereimbe vájta magát az érzés, hogy ez nem olyan, mint a hatvannegyedik viadal. Mégis azt tűztem ki magam elé, csak éljem túl. Kerüljön, amibe kerül, még ha ehhez Glosst, a saját bátyámat kéne eltakarítanom. Volt oly kíméletlen a kiképzésem régen, hogy ilyen miatt ne essek kétségbe. Végül is erre neveltek, nem? Hogy gondolkodás nélkül öljek meg valakit, ha az életem forog kockán. Egy maradhat. Én maradhatok. <br/>De mikor Johanna telibe talált, és láttam a kiálló baltát a testemből és azt az érdektelenséget a mogorva szeméből... Nem is zavarta, hogy megölt. Egy voltam csak a sok közül... Egyetlen egy, aki az útjába állt a cél eléréséhez, akit el kell tüntetni, mint a másik huszonhármat. <br/>Magamra ismertem. Pont ezt tettem volna én is. Pont ily érdektelenül fordultam volna én is el tőle, tudva, hogy úgyis meghal végre.<br/>De az a gyötrődés, az a fájdalom, melynél már mozogni se tudtam. Fulladoztam saját véremben, ahogy tört fel a torkomon és folyt ki ajkaim közül. Gyomrom se volt jobb helyzetben, ahogy egész testem sem. Lüktetett a szívem, élni próbált, dobogni! Vérem száguldott testemben a maradék adrenalin miatt, és hogy ellássa a szervezetemet megfelelő mennyiségű oxigénnel, de a seb mentén elfolyt. Kifolyt. Annyira fájt, hogy már a végén nem is éreztem, felemésztette a tudatomat a kín. A tudat központomat kitöltötte és mikor túlcsordult, akkor kezdtem igazán haldokolni, tudva itt a parton lesz nekem végem. Kapok sírt vajon? Eltemetnek? Fog akárki is könnyet hullajtani utánam?<br/>Lassan felnéztem az égre, a tiszta égre, melyet fák kereteztek. Érzékeltem, hogy a hullámok túlcsapnak a sziklán és elborítanak, ahol ruha volt rajtam, ott nem fogták fel a receptorok a hideg érzetet, de az arcom és a seb, melyet a sós víz marni kezdett, még jobban pulzált a gyötrődéstől. A kín rabjává váltam, ki örömmel ölelt keblére, hogy majd átadjon a csuklyás barátnak. Nem menekülhettem... Nem futhattam sehova. A Halál elől nem lehet… <br/>Ezek voltak az utolsó pillanataim. Teljesen tisztában voltam vele: meg fogok halni. Arcom eltorzult az újabb hullámra, ami ugyan elmosta a vörös véremet, de beleszivárgott a sérülésbe és égette a húsomat. Hangomat elvesztettem, amivel segítséget kérhettem volna, nem tört fel dallam vagy szó, néma maradtam, némán vártam. Vártam Őt. <br/>Testem próbálta legyőzni a fájdalmat, küzdött ellene, ahogy folyamatosan a levegőt kapkodtam, agyam tompán vészjelezett, szívem egyre hevesebben próbált verdesni, de az oxigénhiány lassította. Nyelni se tudtam, végtelenbe folyt ki a számból a vér és maszatolta el az arcomat, melyet meg a víz fröcskölt össze. Legyen már vége! Legyen már vége... Egyre rosszabb lett... Egyre hidegebb. Élettelenebb. Távolibb. Végtelenebb.<br/>Újra a kék égre néztem. Az ég! Nem is gondolná az ember, hogy utolsó pillanataiban ez az, ami relaxálja, amit mindennap látott, most mégis felértékelődött. A kék végtelenség... Szemem könnybe lábadt. Legyen vége! Könyörgöm... Legyen vége. <br/>– Végre... – suttogtam, vagy épp gondoltam a fejemben, ahogy a színek halványultak, a hangok elenyésztek, a fájdalom tovaszivárgott, sötétült a látkép. Olyannak éreztem, mintha a közeledő feketeség alakot formálna, de lehet, ez inkább már csak félelmem megtestesülése volt. <br/>Nem akartam meghalni, és mégis... <em>Én, Cashmere Tanner az első körzetből, meghaltam.</em></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Verejtékben úsztam, mikor felpattant szemem és reflexből ültem fel. Fejem zsongott, vérem száguldott ereimben, szívem majd ki akart repülni bordáim ketrecéből, miként az éltető oxigén után kapkodtam.<br/>Megint ezt álmodtam! Megint a halálomat, mely hideg levegőként áramlott be gondolataim szobájába, hogy aztán ne maradhasson utána semmi, csak a fázás.<br/>Már megint... Nem volt olyan éjszaka még, mikor ne került volna szemem elé valamilyen módon, ahogy a balta kiáll belőlem, engem pedig elhagy szépen lassan elhagy az élet. Már megint. Mint mindig. Néha szinte úgy éreztem, hogy az emlékeim élőbbek, mint azok a dolgok, amelyeket magam körül látok.<br/>Szúró, apró fájdalmat fogott fel agyam hasam és mellkasom vonala között, pontosan ott, ahol Johanna baltája telibe talált. A hideg rázott ki a gondolattól, miként eszembe jutott személye, jeges tekintete... Vajon miért vagyok még életben?<br/>De mielőtt emlékezhettem volna egy fehér köpenyes férfi sétált be. Haja szerteállt, arcát elaludta. Látszott, hogy pár pillanattal ezelőtt kelt fel ő is. Bágyadt mosolyt villantott az irányomba, majd az infúziómhoz lépett és lecserélte. Többször láttam már, mindig ugyanúgy végződött a látogatás – szó nélkül kiment, mintha csak egy tárgy lennék, nem is egy ember, akihez szólni kéne. Szokás szerint mélységes álmosságot kezdtem megérezni percekkel később. Tudtam, hogy altatnak, nem kis dózisokban, de ez már nem érdekelt. Élek valamilyen csoda folytán. Pedig most, hogy megtaláltam a halált, jobban kezdett el vonzani. Mi lesz velem, ha kiengednek? Szégyenben élhetek, hogy túléltem? És a többiek? Nem sokáig foglalkoztattak ezek a kérdések, mert az előbb még oly aktív szervezetem újra lelassult, és agyamra köd telepedett, mely a gondolataimnak nem engedett utat.<br/>Azonban mielőtt még újra hathatott volna rám, a gyér lámpa fénye hirtelen elsötétült, én pedig reflexszerűen reagáltam – szemeim újra felpattantak. A homály szertefoszlott, eltűnt az álmosság.<br/><em>Mi volt ez? </em><br/>Fegyverropogás – bármikor fel tudtam ismerni a hangját. Túl sokszor hallottam. Mi történik? Nem tudtam belőni, hogy mennyire közel vagy távol történik mindez, de hallottam az ajtón keresztül. Kitapogattam a karomba fúródott infúzió csövet és egy rántással kiszedtem, mire csak kelletlenül felnyögtem. Mi folyik itt? Mi történik? Ki tudja, hogy mióta voltam ebben a szobában – hetek, hónapok –, de az eddigi béke és biztonság másodpercek alatt szertefoszlott.<br/>Lassan oldalra fordultam, képtelen lettem volna felülni, így is minden egyes mozzanatra megremegett a belsőm a gyötrő kínra, pedig régóta lábadozom belőle, de ez olyan, ami még sokáig fog fájni, hiszen fejezzük ki úgy, hogy hasam és tüdőm fel volt nyitva, lehet el se tudtak rendesen látni... Kinyújtottam a karomat és támaszkodtam meg az éjjeliszekrényen, hogy afelé húzzam magam, de elmozdult a kerekein, és jó magam hangos puffanással gurultam le a meleget nyújtó ágyról.<br/>– Áuch! – nyögtem fel és tapogattam végig magamat, míg a hátamra nem fordultam. Pár pillanatig úgy maradtam, hogy vajon meghallott-e valaki, meg természetesen megvártam, míg belső izmaim kisimultak és nem fájtak már. – Valaki! – suttogtam halkan, remélve, hogy bárki is meghallja. Oh, de ez csalfa, vak remény!<br/>Mozdulj! Mozdulj már! – Magamnak mondogattam, átforgolódtam négykézlábra és vánszorogtam az ajtóig, noha addigra a fegyverzaj és a kiáltások végképp elhaltak. Magam maradtam?<br/>Felmásztam állásba az ajtónak támaszkodva, lüktetett a halántékom a megerőltetéstől, de nem adtam fel. Erősen pislogtam, ahogy az altató újabb hullámban hatni akart rám. Vékony ujjaimat ökölbe zártam és erőtlenül kezdtem el verni az ajtót. – Va-la-ki! – suttogtam ütemesen a ritmusra. – Va-la-ki! – hunytam le a szememet és élénken füleltem, hogy hallok-e mást is. – Va-la-ki. Va-la-ki. Va-la-ki! – Töltötte be az egész szobát a rítus, mint valami szertartás... Egész elmémet kitöltötte a gondolat, a remény, hogy valaki tényleg bejönne. Homlokomat nekidöntöttem a hideg fémajtónak és nagy sóhaj szakadt fel belőlem. – Kérlek... – Felsőbb hatalomnak tán? Nem tudom, hogy kinek is mondhattam. Gondolataim masszává váltak dobolásra, mely hasonlóan lüktetett, mint szívem.<br/>Egy sötét alak közelített a bejárat felé, melyre a mechanika azonnal reagált és az ajtó megmozdult. Csak annyira volt időm, hogy időben ellökhessem magamat, így nem estem karjai közé. Vagy legalábbis így gondoltam... Felszisszentem, megtántorodtam, és mielőtt még oldalra dőlhettem volna az ismeretlen karja előre nyúlt és elkapott. Magas, izmos, szikár idegen volt. Állig felöltözve fekete, matt egyenruhába, mely inkább a katonákra volt jellemző. Másik kezében egy automata gépfegyvert viselt, melynek típusát nem tudtam beazonosítani, pedig sok lőfegyver fordult meg a kezem között. Felsőtestén golyóálló zubbonyt viselt, de nem tudta elrejteni a széles vállát vele. Arcából alig láttam valamit a védősisak miatt, kivéve az igéző, sötét szempárt, mely szinte a retinámba égett, ahogy engem fixírozott. Ki vagy te? Miért jöttél? Mit keresel itt?<br/>Orromat kesernyés szag csapta meg. Áh, füstgránát! Arcomat elfordítottam, ahol hasonló öltözetű katonák vittek egy fehér köpenyes fiút. Ugyanazt a ruhát viselte, mint én, a vonásai ismerősen hatottak, de annyira lesoványodott, annyira beesett az arca és annyira eltűnt a szeméből az élénkség, hogy alig ismertem fel Peeta Mellarkot. Igen, őt rejtette valaha ez a beteges kinézet, most már inkább volt egy rongybaba, akit ide-oda lökdöstek. Mögötte egy vörös hajú, vékony alakot pillantottam meg, akit hasonlóan taszigáltak, azonban őt már nem ismertem fel.<br/>– Megöltök? – tettem fel a kérdést újra visszafordulva az ismeretlenhez, ki még mindig erősen fogta a karomat. Nagy szemekkel néztem rá. Mit keresel itt? Kik vagytok? Mit akartok Ezek a kérdés foglalkoztatott leginkább. Készülhettem volna támadásra, azonban tisztában voltam, hogy ahogy eldőltem az előbb, pont oly könnyedén tenne ártalmatlanná, és akkor talán végre eljön értem az ismerős Halál.<br/>– Ki vagy? – jött a tisztán érthető mély hang. Lassan a maszkra fókuszáltam.<br/>– Cashmere Tanner – suttogtam és fogódzkodtam meg erősen a karjába. – Segíts – kértem halkan. Nem akartam újra aludni, nem akartam újabb órákat eltölteni tudatlanul, nem akartam újra az orvost látni, aki csak begyógyszerez. Meddig? Mi lesz az életemmel?<br/>Kaptam egy lehetőséget. Újra élhetek, ki akartam használni. Azonban képtelen lettem volna újra elaludni és megint a halálról álmodni. – Kérlek! Nem akarok újra meghalni, nem akarok... Nem lehet. Nem kéne... Nem bírom...– ráztam a fejemet, ahogy lélegzetem felgyorsult a kétségbeejtő gondolatoktól, melyek csak csapódtak koponyám falai között, akár egy labda a négy fal között. Remegtem, akár egy nyárfalevél, árnyéka voltam már csak annak a nőnek, aki belépett anno a pályára – észre sem vettem, mennyire lefogytam, arcom mennyire beesett, szemem mennyire elvesztette régi fényét.<br/>– Nyugalom! – válaszolta semleges hangszínnel és a többiekre nézett, hiszen nem volt a tervben, hogy ki vigyenek egy Hivatásost is. Vállvonást és sietős integetést kapott csak válaszul.<br/>Átkarolta a vállamat váratlanul és húzni kezdett maga után, hogy minél előbb kiérhessünk. De csak meg-megbotlottam, többször felnyögtem. Fel se fogtam, hol is voltam elzárva. A fehér falak, a földön fekvő őrök, és a többi 3 illető, kit vittek kifelé – hidegen hagytak. Csak hadd jussak ki végre, csak ne kelljen itt lennem. Folyosókon kavarogtunk, majd kijutottunk a hideg, sötét éjszakába, mely barátian ölelt minket körbe ellentétben az épülettel, mely csak kárörvendően hallgatott. Megcsapott az erős szél, és a vékony, kórházi ruha alá beférkőzött. Libabőrös lettem és megborzongtam, miközben mezítláb éreztem, hogy a sima beton után köves területre érünk – hideg és a kavicsok szúrták a talpamat, azonban hangot nem adtam a kényelmetlenségnek, ahogy vonszolt tovább.<br/>– Siessünk! – jött egy távoli hang és még erősebben noszogattak fel egy ismeretlen repülőgépre.<br/>– Kit hoztál? – kérdezte egy sercegő hang, és a propellerek felberregtek, az egész gép megremegett, majd a levegőbe emelkedett a gépezet. Nem volt vissza út már. Itt voltam.<br/>– Ott volt. Ők négyen voltak benn – válaszolta ugyanaz a hang pont oly ridegen, aki a szobába jött be. Közben én már le voltam ültetve a hideg fémre a többi „beteg” mellé, melyből csak én voltam ébren abban a pillanatban. Jobban szemügyre vehettem volna őket, azonban minden idegszálamat lefoglalta a rólam szóló beszélgetés.<br/>– És ha okkal volt? – mordult a kérdező hangja, miközben szemügyre vettem. Csak a magasságuk és alkatuk tudta megkülönböztetni egymástól őket, mivel mindegyik ugyanazt a fekete egyenruhát viselte ugyanazzal a fegyverrel és sisakkal. – És idenéz...<br/>Az egyik kivált a beszélgetők csoportjából. Zsebében kotorászott kicsit, majd egy fiolát vett elő és tekerte le a kupakot. Egyenesen felém tartott.<br/>– Kérlek – ráztam meg a fejemet, ahogy rossz előérzetem támadt. Nagyon rossz. Lassú, de hajmeresztő léptekkel haladt, melynek mindegyike olyan volt, akár a szívdobogásom. Halálom tart felém? Ennyi lett volna? Most megölnek? Kidobnak a gépből? Fölém magasodott és megragadta a vállamat.<br/>– Itt az ideje aludnod – nyomta az arcomba az üvegcsét, melynek édeskésen szúró kloromorf illata megcsapott.<br/>– Nem. Nem... – fintorogtam. Nem akartam aludni. – Valak... – kezdtem bele, de a gyors álom már meg is érkezett. Be se tudtam fejezni, amit akartam mondani, mivel a homály azonnal elkapott, megbénított. Mozdulataim megálltak vagy épp gyök kettő sebességre kapcsoltak, miközben szemhéjam elnehezült, és akarhattam vagy épp nem, de az álom jött. Azonnal elaludtam, elragadott a sötét végtelenje, hogy alakot formáljon Johanna és a balta képében. NEM!<div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Újra ziháltam, újra folyt rólam a veríték, újra átéltem azt a kibaszott baltát. Fejemet fogtam, hogy nyugodjak le. Sose lesz ennek vége? Minden éjszakám így fog telni? Miért nem tudom elfelejteni?<br/>Ágyon ültem, a takaró vékonyabb volt, mint előző „lakhelyemen”. A falak sárgásan fénylettek, ahogy megvilágította őket az izzócső. Halk pittyegés jelezte, hogy dobog a szívem, mivel hozzá voltam kötve egy géphez. Karomba ugyanúgy csatlakoztatva volt az infúzió, amit azonnal kiszedtem rutinosan. Most már nem fájt a gyomrom annyira, mint mikor kihoztak. De ki volt az az idegen? Hol vagyok pontosan? És miért vagyok életben? Újra ezek a kérdések bukkantak a felszínre. Megőrjített ez a tanácstalanság, felemésztette a gondolataimat, ahogy körbenéztem a sárgás falakon, az üres, régies tárgyakon.<br/>Szisszenő hanggal egyetemben nyílt az ajtó, rögtön odafordultam, ahol két katona jött be. Most is a fekete egyenruhát viselték, de sisakot nem, így mindkettőnek láttam a markáns arcát, majd semmilyen tekintetét, melyek nem hasonlítottak kicsit sem azéra, aki kihozott előző helyemről. Ki volt?<br/>– Mit? – Gyorsult fel a szívverésem és ökölbe szorult az ujjam. Minden szó nélkül rángattak fel a fekvésből, egyenesen kifelé a folyosón, és tehettem akármit, rángathattam a kezemet, de az erő kifutott mozdulataimból. Gyenge voltam.<br/><em>Elvittek.</em>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><strong>Idő:</strong> Alternatív (Harmadik film/kötet idején.)<br/><strong>Helyszín:</strong> Panem, Észak-Amerika<br/><strong>Leírás:</strong> Cahsmere élvezi a 13. körzet vendégszeretetét, ha ez nem lenne elég, akkor még Johannával is összefut, akivel majdhogynem kiegyenlíti a számlát, ha Gale nem szedte volna le a nőről.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eredeti bejegyzés <a href="https://abetharc.blogspot.com/2019/02/bloody-miracle-ii-resz.html">blogspoton</a> található, de ezen kívül fenn van még <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/67207424-bloody-miracle-the-hunger-games">wattpadon</a> is. Facebookos szerepjáték ihlette.<br/>Jó olvasást!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erőszak… Sokkal találkoztam az életemben, sokat le is gyűrtem. Erre képeztek, a fájdalmat tűrni kell, és mindig erősnek kell lenni, illetve pontosabban kifejezve a legjobbnak kell lenni, hogy mindig első lehess… Csak egy nyertes van, nincs több helyezet, a maradék vesztett.<br/>
Az első körzetben ez volt a lényeg, legjobb, avagy a Viadal győztese. Egyszer már sikerült, még egyszer gyerekjáték, nem? A válaszom az, hogy nem. Nagyon nem, és erre én is csak későn jöttem rá.<br/>
– Engedjenek el! – kapálóztam, de az egyik befogta a számat, és vittek tovább. Gyenge voltam, hogy igazán ellenkezzek, árnyéka csak önmagamnak. Megadva magamat engedtem, hogy vigyenek. Kissé fáztam, a vékony lepel pedig alig takart bármit is belőlem. Jöttek szembe velünk mások is, de ránk se hederítettek. Mindegyik el volt foglalva a saját ügyével, de ha még felém is kapták az fejüket, csak egy szánalmas grimasz futott végig az arcukon. Mintha ismernének, mintha tudnák ki vagyok... mi ez?<br/>
Egy homályos, de nagy szobába kísértek, ahol egy terebélyes asztal foglalt helyett, mögötte kivetítők sorakoztak a falon feketén, és egyetlen egy lámpa ontotta fehér fényét. Egy székre nyomtak le, tehetetlenül tornáztam magam kényelembe, míg fogva-tartóim az ajtó két oldalára álltak. Fogságban voltam az alábbi ábra szerint, kifelé esélyem sem volt.<br/>
Alig volt időm körbenézni, mikor máris léptek törték meg a feszült, várakozással teli csendet. Látókörömbe egy magas nő sétált be, ki szürkéskék lepelszerű ruhát viselt. Szürke, tőegyenes haja szigorúan vállig vágva, de első két tincse fehérre volt festve. Szemével engem figyelt, arcán semmilyen érzelmet nem tudtam leolvasni, olyan volt akár egy szobor – merev, hideg.<br/>
– Cashmere Tanner? – döntötte oldalra a fejét, ahogy körbe sétált és egyre közeledett felém, mint mikor a vadász keríti be a prédát. Tapintani lehetett a belőle áradó tekintélyt, amit elvárt vagy elvárt volna tőlem.<br/>
– Igen.<br/>
– Igaz, hogy az első körzetből származol? – tegezett le.<br/>
– Igen – válaszoltam újra. – Ki maga? – néztem fel rá, majd újra az ajtó felé, melyet elálltak a katonák, mintha csak lehetőségeket latolgatnék. Meglehet, rossz szokásom.<br/>
– Coin a nevem, gondolom sok kérdésed van, de először én szeretném tudni, hogy vagy még életben? – nézett egyenesen a szememben, de nem volt olyan pillantása, mellyel a csontomig látott volna. Egyszerűen nem féltem tőle, nem éreztem, hogy fenyegetne. Megölne? Halottnak kéne úgyis lennem.<br/>
Kihúztam magam a székben, már amennyire képes voltam a mozdulatsorra.<br/>
– Nem tudom – mondtam őszintén igazat. – Arra emlékszem, hogy Johanna baltája telibe talál, és a kék égre.<br/>
Kétkedve figyelt. – Snow mellett állsz? – kóstolgatott nyíltan, noha továbbra is olyan volt, mint egy csukott könyv. Még megvetés szikráját sem láttam benne, semmit sem... mintha steril egy jellem lenne érzések nélkül.<br/>
– Nem, tönkretette az életemet – szorult ökölbe a kezem a neve hallatán. Semlegesen viszonyultam Snow elnökhöz a Nagy Mészárlás előtt, de most... – Erre voltam képezve, de sosem mondták, hogy még egy viadalon kellene részt vennem. Főképp nem más győztesekkel. Arra neveltek, hogy nyerjem meg a viadalt mások ellen, de nem olyanokkal, akik ugyanazon átestek, mint én... Aki egyszer bemegy az arénába, nem ugyanaz jön ki, mint előtte. – Bizalmatlanságom ellenére is beszéltem, talán, mert sejtettem, hogy tőle függ a sorsom, az ő tenyerében fekszik az életem.<br/>
– Miért higgyek neked?<br/>
– Miért ne higgyen nekem? Mivel tudnék ártani? – kontráztam rá.<br/>
– A 13. Körzetben vagy – jegyezte meg.<br/>
Ledöbbentem. Tessék? Mi van?<br/>
– De hisz... Azt le...<br/>
– Igen, de mi élünk. A forradalom kitört, most már sejtheted, hogy egy Hivatásos nagyon is gondot jelent nekünk. – Végre megemelte lapjait, hogy beleláthassak.<br/>
Rácsaptam az asztalra. – Nem! – mordultam fel. – Mi hasznom lenne abból, hogy aki meg akart öletni, annak segítek! Nem mintha maga annyira életben akarna tartani, igaz? Nem vagyok besúgó, esélyt kaptam újra az életre, amit nem szeretnék elherdálni, csak békében leélni! Nem érdekelnek a maga ügyei, vagy a lázadás, nyugalmat akarok! Pihenést!<br/>
– Pont ez a gond, az esélyt nem tőlünk kaptad. Kapitólium tartott életben. – Tekintetében harag villant végre. Nem kétkedett, meg akart ölni. Zsigereimben éreztem, hogy a háta közepére nem kívánt. Mindkettőnk pechére, most mégis itt voltam.<br/>
– Kitűnő harcosnak képeztek – váltottam taktikát. – Lehetnék az újra, és segíthetnék!<br/>
– Vagy hátráltathatnád! – emelte meg a hangját.<br/>
– Elég legyen! – reccsent mögöttünk egy hang, mire lenyeltem az előtörő szavaimat. Két férfi jött be, az egyikben azonnal felismertem az egyik győztes. Szőkésbarna haja kissé szerteállt, ő is fekete ruha szettet viselt, de nem ugyanazt, ami a katonákat öltöztette. Barna szemeivel azonnal rám nézett, enyhe mosoly jelent meg az arcán. – Coin elnök! – biccentett, ahogy sétált beljebb Finnick. – Nem hiszem, hogy ártalmas lenne, először is pár napig biztos nem, hiszen alig tud talpon maradni – felelte, ahogy leült egy székre. – Nézzen csak rá!<br/>
– A laborban mindenkivel tettek valamit, és nekem nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy nem akart ott maradni, de akkor figyeltessük, és bizonyítson – jött beljebb a másik alak. Barna, fényes haja eléggé rendezett volt Finnickéhez képest. Sötét szemével az elnöknőt figyelte, mintha én ott sem lennék, markáns arca semmilyen kifejezést nem árult el. Elrejtette előlem, de sziluettje nagyon is ismerős volt. Egy emlék mozdult meg az agyam hátuljában. Ki ez? De ahogy elgondolkodtam, máris bevillant. A sötét szempár! Ő volt, aki kihozott a laborból, ő nyitott be hozzám!<br/>
– Minden erőre szükségünk van! – tette hozzá. Mire játszik? Mit érne el ezzel? Miért az én pártomon áll?<br/>
Tudtam, mindannyiunknak az lenne a legjobb, ha most, ebben a pillanatban egy golyót eresztenének a fejembe.<br/>
– Ám legyen – emelte meg állát a nő váratlanul, ahogy a két férfit leste. – Gale, te leszel a figyelője – fonta karba a kezeit kicsit sem elégedetten, de elégtétellel. – Készítsétek fel, mert így semmi haszna nincs. Remélem, nem kell csalódnom a szavadban – pillantott újra rám mindent tudóan, de csak viszonoztam a tekintetét szikrányi hálával. Éreztem, hogy ettől a kapcsolatunk nem lépett előrébb, puszipajtások biztos nem leszünk.<br/>
Lassan bólintottam egyet, hogy megértettem, amit mondott. Vége volt a beszélgetésnek, így nagy nehezen feltápászkodva botorkáltam kifelé, de Finnick volt olyan rendes, és megfogta a könyökömet biztatóan, kifelé húzott.<br/>
– Üdv Cashmere köztünk, a 13. Körzetben – mosolygott szemtelenül. – Remélem, most nem kell újra szembe kerülnünk egymással – jegyezte meg gúnyosan.<br/>
– Nem kell – válaszoltam teljes nyugalommal, és hirtelen jött fáradtsággal. Tudtam, hogy ezzel még semmi sincs rendben, rajtam a sor, és nem hibázhatom el.<br/>
Vállon veregetett. – Gale, tied a pálya! – kacsintott barátjára, majd el is tűnt a legközelebbi kanyarban.<br/>
– Gyere, megmutatom a kabinod – intett a kezével a megnevezett, és indult meg előre. Tehát, Gale a neve.<br/>
Engedelmesen követtem, figyeltem mindent, minél hamarabb akartam beilleszkedni és kiismerni az egész területet.<br/>
– Köszönöm – jegyeztem meg mellékesen, és halkan.<br/>
– Ne adj okot, hogy lelőjelek – válaszolta vissza. Remek!<br/>
Nem kommentáltam a megjegyzést. Miért segített akkor, ha így áll hozzám? Mit tennék én a helyében? Bizalmat nem osztogatnék azonnal, ahogy ő sem tette. Feladat voltam csak... Lehet, rosszabbul jártam, minthogy lelőjenek?<br/>
Végig kísért a szürke folyosókon, egészen egy icipici kabinszerűségig, ahol már az ágyon ki volt készítve valami ruha.<br/>
– Öltözz át, utána körbemutatom a főbb helyiségeket – fordult el tőlem. Megnéztem a szürke nadrágot és a felsőt. Kissé úgy éreztem magamat, mint aki most veszti el az egyéniségét ezzel a szabványosított ruhával. Mindenki ilyet viselt...<br/>
– Öhm, nem mennél addig el? – néztem a határa.<br/>
– Nem, elővigyázatosságból. Nem lesek! – intett egyet a kezével. Nagyot sóhajtottam. Hát ez remek! Nagy ugrás volt ez számomra az első körzetben lévő luxushoz képest.<br/>
Levedlettem magamról a fehér hálóruhát és sietve vettem magamra a kikészítettet, többször Gale-re pillantottam, de meg se moccant. Ugyan, kissé durva volt a szövete a ruhának, de legalább meleg. Felsője picit bő volt, de a nadrág jól passzolt rám a cipőkkel egyetemben. Kócos hajamat ujjammal bontottam szét, bár úgy sem divatbemutatóra készülök.<br/>
– Mehetünk! – válaszoltam és kerültem ki.<br/>
– Egész jól áll – bólintott elismerően és most először találkozott a tekintetünk. A sötét szempár teli volt érzéssel, de egyiket se tudtam megfejteni – nem ismertem.<br/>
– Pár napig le kell járnod az orvosiba – kezdett bele. – Az egészséged nem jó még ahhoz, hogy gyógyszerek nélkül maradj. Az edzést utána fogjuk megkezdeni...</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><em>...Átkulcsolom a nyakát a lábammal, kezét erősen megragadom és teljes erőből tolni kezdem magamtól, hogy kiroppantsam a vállát. Az adrenalin végig száguld az ereimben, és újabb löket energiát sugároz majd. Roppanó hangot várom, míg a válla ki nem ugrik és csak akkor lanyhul a szorításom... Ennyi. Elég volt.</em><p>Hatalmas pofon ébresztett fel gondolataimból, és megtántorodva léptem hátra. Úgy tűnik a gyors átgondolásom még sem volt olyan gyors. Lepörgettem a fejemben, hogyan is küldhetném a padlóra, hogyan is ránthatnám ki a vállát, de addig Gale támadt ellenem, és egy jobbos telibe is talált. Felszisszentem. Felemeltem a karjaimat, és vicsor húzódott szét az ajkamon. Kényelmes terpeszbe álltam újra fel és máris oldalazva támadtam az irányába. Egy balos, jobbal védtem az ő öklösét és máris rántottam fel a térdemet, hogy gyomron vágjam. Elhátrált egy lépést és vett fel újra védelmi állást. Jobb voltam nála, már az első pillanattól kezdve, de attól még kíméletlenül edzett velem, hogy újra formába kerüljek. Már a második nap léptem futni, mivel egyszerűen az unalom majdnem megölt. Ha nincs feladata az embernek, akkor kimondottan tud unatkozni – nos – én is így jártam. Noha azt a lebaszást egyáltalán nem vártam, amit a fájó kocogás után kaptam, mert nem csak Gale, hanem Coin is jött, hogy biztos most árultam el, így aztán vigyáznom kellett a továbbiakban. Legalább nem kaptam azonnal golyót, noha van egy érzésem, hajszálon múlt a dolog. Büntetésem az lett, hogy a doki kihagyta a fájdalomcsillapító adagomat, így este nem menekültem meg a halálomról való álmodás elől sem, ahogy minden tagom is sajgott. Ez az én keresztem... Újra és újra átélni azt... Legrosszabb rémálmaimmá vált Johanna, ahogy ott olyan nyugodt, hideg tekintettel nézett akkor rám, mintha nem lennék a Föld felszínre való.<br/>
Azóta Galet mindenhova hívom.<br/>
Újra támadtam, azután, hogy egy kibomló szőke tincset eltűrtem a fülem mögé. Elfordult tőlem majd hárított két ütést és egyenesen gyomron vágott, ahol a balta hege éktelenkedett. Felszusszantam a fájdalomra, mely egy pillanatra elöntött, gyomromhoz kaptam. Vannak dolgok, amik sose fognak begyógyulni, ez is egyike azoknak... Az adrenalin viszont mindent elmosott, mint a forgó hullám jött és tarolt át mindenen. A kín azonnal alább hagyott, és újra kiegyenesedtem, vicsorogva ugrottam neki, rúgtam derékon, és döntöttem fel, ahogy terveztem, de nem rántott magával így a fojtogatást eldobhattam, mint tervet. Ráültem a hasára és jól irányzott mozdulattal céloztam meg az arcát, hogy állkapocscsontját akár el is törjem kíméletlenül.<br/>
Kezem ökölbe szorulva lendült.<br/>
Arcától pár centire állítottam meg és fújtam ki a levegőt. Ő nem volt ellenfél. Nem ő volt az igazi, nem tett semmit, amivel árthatott volna nekem.<br/>
Legurultam róla és lihegve terültem el mellette a hideg, beton talajon.<br/>
– Jó volt – mondta két levegővétel között, ő is zihált. Végre kezdtem formába jönni, egyre inkább visszatért a régi erőm. – Jó vagy.<br/>
– Nem – ráztam meg a fejemet. – Nem elég jó, még mindig árnyéka önmagamnak – érintettem meg a hasamat.<br/>
– Bocs érte, én...<br/>
– Semmi – legyintettem és ültem fel. – Ez csak edzés, csak azt tetted, amit a helyzetben tudtál – vágtam egy grimaszt és lassan talpra álltam. Addigra ő is újra függőleges helyzetbe tornászta magát és lépdelt a vizes kulacshoz. Annak párját dobta felém, melyet kiittam, mint a szél, eléggé kifárasztott ez a mai. De még sok kellett, lassúnak éreztem magam – a seb, a heg gátolt, hogy újra teljes erővel harcoljak. De ebben a pár napban sikerült átgondolnom életemet, esélyt kaptam, ajándékot. De nem olyat, melyet a végtelenségig kihasználhatnék...<br/>
– Menjünk! – mutatott az ajtó felé, és bólintva mentem a nyomában. Ebéd lesz. Vajon mi? Remélem ehetőbb, mint amit eddig kaptam, bár kezdtem hozzászokni a rossz koszthoz is. Átértékeli az ember a helyzetet, vagy megeszi, vagy éhen hal.<br/>
Már fordultunk a kereszteződésben, mikor ismerős női hang ütötte meg a fülemet. Megborzongva gyökerezett földbe a lábam és fordultam a hang irányába. Minden idegszálam az égnek állt. Az agyamban fény gyulladt, vicsorra húztam a számat.<br/>
<em>Ő. </em><br/>
Ez Ő.<br/>
Elfelejthetetlen. Újra és újra az eszembe ötlött. Azt hittem, hogy meghalt, hogy ott hagyta a fogát, és a kibaszott baltáját. Bizseregni kezdett a gyomrom, ahogy ökölbe szorult kezem reflexből. Gale ugyan visszafordult és a nevemen szólított, de meg se hallottam.<br/>
Csak egy dolog érdekelt, csak egy dolog járt a fejemben.<br/>
Johanna.<br/>
Egyenesen elindultam az alacsony nő felé. Beesett arcán eszelős mosoly villant, kevés haja, ami volt – a Kapitólium teljesen megszabadította. Megsoványodott, de szemében élénken csillogott az őrület, melyet mindig hordozott. Johanna...<br/>
– Oh, téged már láttalak – fordult felém, mikor már csak egy-két méter választott el egymástól minket, de áthidalva, minden szó nélkül ragadtam meg a karját és löktem neki a falnak.<br/>
Megakartam ölni. El akartam pusztítani. Pont úgy, ahogy ő is tette velem azon a napon. Látni akartam a fájdalmát! Hidegen, passzívan lenézni rá és elsétálni örökre. Talán csillapította volna bennem a gyűlöletet, amit iránta éreztem. Gyűlöletet, mert önmagamat ismertem meg benne. Olyan sebet ejtett rajtam, ami sosem fog begyógyulni.<br/>
– Te, ribanc! – sziszegtem és jól irányzott mozdulattal vertem állon, de hamar felfogta a helyzetet, és a következőtől azonnal elhajolt már, így roppantak az ujjaim, mikor a fallal találkoztak.<br/>
– Hát, te se hiányoztál – ragadta meg a derekam és lökött egyet rajtam. Reflexből lendült a lábam, mellyel jól csuklón rúgtam.<br/>
– Elég volt! – ért oda Gale, de figyelmen kívül hagytuk, és estem újra a kopasz nőnek. Bele akartam adni minden erőmet, de most érzékeltem, hogy mennyire is esetlen vagyok. Haragom egész testemet kitöltötte, szinte robbantam tőle szét, ami legalább annyi lendületet adott, hogy bántsam, hogy visszaadjam annak egy aprócska szeletét, amit én éreztem akkor.<br/>
– Ostoba picsa! – ragadta meg a hajamat és rántotta hátra. – Az az aréna volt! De ha ennyire nem bírsz viselkedni, akkor bármelyik pillanatban újra megölhetlek! – gáncsolt ki, de rántottam magam után.<br/>
– Most hagyjátok abba! – rivallt ránk Gale, és a tömeg is gyűlt körülöttünk. Mindenkit érdekelt, hogy ki az a két ostoba ki egymásnak esik egy szűk folyosón.<br/>
– Hajrá Johanna! – mondták többen is, mely csak még inkább harcra ösztönzött. Tiszteletet akartam magamnak, ami az első körzet által mindig meg volt, de itt a 13.-ban nem. Többeknek zavartam a szemét, többen akartak holtan látni, mint élve, de ezt a nőt... ezt...<br/>
Egy erős marok ragadta meg a vállamat, de csak kirántottam és fordultam a földön fekvő nő felé.<br/>
– A kibaszott baltád! – támaszkodtam fel és vertem torkon, mire harákolva ütött hasba.<br/>
Baszki!<br/>
Azonnal felnyögtem, nagyon jó helyen talált telibe, nem sokkal vér gyűlt össze a számban. Valószínűleg a nem teljesen begyógyult belső szervei nem örültek. Mérgesen ültem a derekára és fogtam le a kezeit. Utáltam őt. Gyűlöltem. Közel hajoltam és erősen fejeltem meg többször is, míg le nem rángattak róla. Két izmos kar ragadt meg és rántott hátra, mire kalimpálni kezdtem.<br/>
– Megérdemled, de kibaszottul! – kiabáltam, míg annyira el nem rángattak, és eltakarta a szemem elől a tömeg a földön heverő Johannát.<br/>
A két kéz elkapta a derekamat és kihúzott a folyosóról. Gale volt az, aki kivitt, kirángatott a tömegből.<br/>
– Cashmere elég volt! Mondom elég volt! – engedett el és lökött a falnak, mire válaszul szitkozódást kapott csak. Várni kellett pár percet, míg a tömeg is elült, és bennem is lanyhult a harag, no meg az adrenalin, amitől visszatértem újra a fájó valóságba.<br/>
– Minek kellett ez? Teljesen megvesztél? Coin mit fog szólni? - kaptam a fejmosást.<br/>
– Leszarom Coint – nevettem fel kényszeredetten, hisztérikusan és néztem a dühös szemekbe. Végre valahára sikerült egy érzelmet kiolvasnom Gale arcáról. Haragudott, de nem tisztán, valamivel keveredett, talán megértéssel, de lehet szánalommal...<br/>
– Eddig is csak ellenségnek nézett, most végre van oka, amiért kivégeztethet. Ő se több Snownál ebben az esetben. A kéretlen elemeket szépen elteszi láb alól! Csak mert Katniss Everdeen a hős, akit megtehet bakfisnak!<br/>
– Ostoba vagy – túrt barna hajába és dőlt neki a falnak velem szembe. – Eszement, meggondolatlan.<br/>
– Abbahagynád a sértegetésemet? – mordultam rá.<br/>
– Nem. Ezt nem kellett volna.<br/>
– Ha a helyembe lennél, megértenéd!<br/>
– Nem kell a helyedben lennem, hogy megértsem. Ostoba voltál, és vihetlek megint az orvoshoz – vett elő egy zsebkendőt és dobta nekem.<br/>
– Nem, mert nem te haltál meg az arénában, sőt benn se voltál – förmedtem rá és töröltem meg a számat. – Kurva nagy a szád, és érezzem magam megtisztelve, hogy itt maradhatok. Hát nem! Képzeld nem! De ezerszer jobb, mint Snow játékának lenni, mily meglepő! Nem te úsztad meg a halált, nem te álmodsz minden este arról, hogy egy kurva balta van a hasadban. Fogd be a szád! – gyűrtem össze a kendőt és indultam el a folyosón. – Nem vagyok éhes és tárt karokkal várom Coint és a kivégző csapatát – kiáltottam vissza kikelve magamból és sietősebb léptekkel hagytam ott a meghökkent férfit, kabinom felé vettem az irányt.<br/>
Nem akartam itt lenni. Nem akartam mástól függeni. Hol az első körzetes Cashmere?<br/>
Fáradt lettem, mély fáradtság tört rám. Mára már csak aludni akartam. Lehet nem volt a legbölcsebb dolog tőlem, hogy megtámadtam Johannát, de már nem is érdekelt, nem kérnék bocsánatot tőle.<br/>
Volt valami szórakoztató a gondolatban, hogy Coin majd jön és kivisz valami csendes helyre fejbe lőni. Szinte már vágytam rá, az eddig fontosnak gondolt életem, és hogy lehetőséget kaptam folytatni – hirtelen semmivé foszlott. Mindenkinek van egy ideje, nálam már lejárt, csak a csoda mentett meg... Érdemes volt? Most először gondoltam arra, hogy nem.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><strong>Idő:</strong>Alternatív (Harmadik film/kötet idején.)<br/><strong>Helyszín:</strong> Panem, Észak-Amerika<br/><strong>Leírás:</strong> A szép időknek vége, Panembe kell menniük a lázadóknak, hogy leverjék Snowt. Cashmere is megy velük, csak nem úgy, ahogy eltervezte...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eredeti bejegyzés <a href="https://abetharc.blogspot.com/2019/03/bloody-miracle-iii-resz.html">blogspoton</a> található, de ezen kívül fenn van még <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/67207424-bloody-miracle-the-hunger-games">wattpadon</a> is. Facebookos szerepjáték ihlette.<br/>Jó olvasást!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Álom… Már megint… Mocorogtam az ágyon, lélegzetem gyorsult és lassult, ahogy éltem meg újra a baltát. Ne igaz, hogy nem tudom elfeledni… Az egész..? Miért? De mielőtt még meghalhattam volna újra és újra az álomban…<br/>Egy kéz simult a számra. Azonnal felpattantak a szemeim, megmoccantam védekezően reflexből, beivódott már az életemben ez a halovány figyelem és bizalmatlankodás, hisz nem lettem az itteniek kedvence.<br/>– Shhh! – rázta meg a fejét a félhomályban az illető. – Gale vagyok, nyugi! – vette el a kezét. – Gyere kicsit! – állt fel. Levetettem magamról a takarót, elnyomva egy ásítás vettem fel a tempóját és sétáltam utána.<br/>– Mi történt? – kérdeztem halkan, mikor elég távol kerültünk mindenkitől. <br/>– Elmegyek – jegyezte meg nemes egyszerűséggel. Kellett a hajnali kómásságomnak fél perc, mire felfogtam és felvontam a szemöldökömet meglepetten.<br/>– Tényleg? És hová? Nekem is mennem kell?<br/>– Pont ez az, hogy neked nem. Te itt maradsz.<br/>– Oh – biggyesztettem a számat, nem kicsit meglepett, hogy elmegy, bár azt sejtettem, hogy itt maradok. Coin semmi pénzért nem engedne el! Szemmel akart tartani.<br/>– A 2. Körzetbe.<br/>Minek? Miért? Egyelőre még nem állt össze nekem az a bizonyos puzzle.<br/>– Mikor és miért hajnali nem tudom hány órakor kell ezt közölnöd? Nem ért rá volna holnap?<br/>– Nem, mivel pár percen belül indulunk – magyarázta meg. – Valaki más lesz a figyelőd, még nem tudom, kit kapsz – vágta zsebre a kezeit. A homályban tökéletesen ki tudtam venni szeme csillogását, de hogy mit tükrözött, azt már nem. Hajamat hátra tűrtem, kissé feszengtem... Nem is ez a jó szó rá, egyszerűen nem akartam, hogy elmenjen. Vagyis... Nem tudom szavakba önteni, mit is éreztem. Egyszerűen csak... miért? Minek? Nem lehetne másképp?<br/>– Nagyszerű! – biccentettem egy fintorral.<br/>– Vigyázz magadra, Cashmere!<br/>– Persze, maximum a hullámhoz térsz vissza, ha Coin ki akarna végeztetni, mit zavar téged...– vontam vállat, de erre már nem válaszolt.<br/>– Inkább éld túl, hogy aztán itt elgyepálhassalak újra.<br/>Halkan felnevetett. – Mindenképp, de ahhoz neked is életben kell maradnod. <br/>– Ha eddig kibírtam – jegyeztem meg lezseren, nem mintha túltengett volna bennem az életben maradási ösztön...<br/>Intettem egyet neki és indultam vissza is aludni. <br/>– Cashmere... – suttogta a nevemet, mire megfordultam.<br/>– Akarsz valamit még? – jegyeztem meg gúnyosan és újra ásítottam.<br/>Tekintetünk találkozott, kellemes meleg áradt szét bennem és enyhe, bágyadt mosolyt terült el az arcomon. <br/>– Éld túl, és találkozunk! – fordultam el végleg tőle és botorkáltam vissza az ágyba. Ezért felkelteni?! Bár legalább rendes volt, ki tudja, hogy reagáltam volna le másnap, hogy újat osztottak mellém? Nagyot sóhajtottam és hunytam le a szememet újra, hogy túlessek a nehéz éjszakán, de még sokáig a szemhéjam alatt Gale tekintetét láttam, míg el nem nyomott a rémálom... Most elborzasztott, megizzasztott az egész jelenet. Mindig újat láttam meg, akárhányszor kellett végig néznem. Valamikor saját emlékeimmel keveredett, valamikor, mint külső szemlélő néztem végig a véres tócsát, mely körbe vette a haldokló énemet. Minden este...<br/>A hangzavar szokás szerint ébresztett, és mint, akibe villám csapott úgy ültem fel. Töröltem meg szokás szerint a homlokomat és ráztam meg a fejemet, hogy emlékeim távolodjanak. <br/>– Hát te is aztán kikapod az élet szépségeit – jött egy eszelős hang. Megrezzenve fordultam a kopasz lány felé, kit múltkor elvertem. Johanna csak szórakozottan nézett vissza rám. Hajmeresztő, hogy reggel ő az első személy, akit meglátok. Morogva grimaszoltam egyet, nem volt továbbra se kedvem hozzá, noha dühöm elmúlt. Nem haragudtam rá, egyszerűen nem ment, pedig kerestem az érzést, de az, amikor megüthettem elpárolgott. Ő is megjárta a poklot.<br/>– 'Reggelt! – válaszolt vissza. – A csodás kis párfogód elment...<br/>– Mondd, hogy nem téged osztottak be a helyére – motyogtam halkan.<br/>– Nem. Még az hiányozna. Coin senkit se. Bármerre járhatsz-kelhetsz! – vigyorgott idétlenül. Néha megkérdőjelezem, hogy van-e ép esze.<br/>Lassan emésztettem meg a mondandóját. Coin tényleg? Ezek után is, hogy Johannanak estem? Biztos ez? <br/>– Ez mennyire hiteles? – köszörültem meg a torkomat.<br/>– Éppen tőle jövök. Ennyire hihetetlen? Látnod kéne az arcodat – nevetett fel.<br/>Grimaszolva fordultam el tőle. – Azt hittem, hogy... <br/>– Hinni a templomban kell. És aki áruló lenne, az nem esne nekem így – jegyezte meg. – Coin se hülye annyira.<br/>Oldalra döntött fejjel néztem rá. – De nem is okos annyira, hogy ne használta volna ki az alkalmat. <br/>– Te se vagy ostoba, mint látom – vigyorgott eszementen továbbra is.<br/>– Te beszéltél vele? – döbbentem meg. – Mégis miért? Megszabadulhattatok volna tőlem.<br/>– Igen, ez így van – vont vállat. – Megérdemelnéd. Nagyon is, és nem mondom, hogy nem fordult meg a fejembe... De jó harcos vagy, Hivatásos, ki nem Snow oldalán áll, ez még felhasználható. Másrészt megkedveltelek csajszi. Tetszik, hogy nem rejted el az érzéseidet, csak amikor kell – lökött oldalba, mire csak megint morogtam. Hát ez meghibbant?! Groteszk pillanat volt, hogy ily könnyedén ástuk el a csatabárdot és kezdtünk valami barátszerűvé avanzsálódni. Nem, nem barátokká, de többekké, mint szimpla ismerősök.<br/>– Igen így van, még ha ezt okoztad – mutatott arcára, ahol egy lila folt fénylett és orra össze volt kötve a többszöri lefejelés miatt. – Nem mintha kegyes lettem volna a gyomrodhoz. Pontosan emlékszem, hol találtalak el az arénában.<br/>Nem válaszoltam.<br/>– Meg Gale és Finnick kiálltak érted!<br/>– Hmm? – néztem fel nagy szemekkel. Ugyan nem ez az első eset, de még mindig meglepett, hisz mi vagyok én nekik?<br/>– Igen. Igen – vont vállat. – Gale szerint jó képességű vagy és egyszer se tettél gyanús dolgot a megfigyelése alatt. Szerinte nem vagy reménytelen esett.<br/>– Hát köszönöm! – jegyeztem meg gúnyosan. – Én mondtam, hogy semmihez sincs közöm, de senki sem<br/>hitte el... – csaptam a combomra és álltam fel. Kezdett zavarni a beszélgetés. Továbbra se bírtam el Johannat hosszútávon elviselni. <br/>– Elővigyázatosság. Te is ezt tetted volna – veregetett vállon. – De egy tégla nem csinálna verekedés utálatból. Főképp nem ily váratlan – válaszolta szórakozottan. – Jól ki fogunk mi még jönni! – intett egyet és nézett a szemembe, mire csak elhúztam a számat. – Pontosan, mivel hasonlóak vagyunk. Na, húzz reggelizni, ha nevezhetjük reggelinek – búcsúzott roppant "kedvesen". Majd eltűnt a szemem elől belevegyülve a tömegbe. Sóhajtva túrtam a hajamba. Nem fogok meghalni? Pedig most, hogy elfogadtam... Ez az én szerencsém. Végig sétáltam a folyosókon és álltam be a sorba a teljesen ugyanolyan öltözetű emberek közé. Sokan kimérten viselkedtek velem, vagy rosszalló tekintettel nyugtázták az ottlétemet. Már csak ez hiányzott... Gale mellett ez eltörpült, mindig beszélgettünk valamiről, most pedig egyedül mozgok egy olyan helyen, ahol mindenki egy mozdulatomra ellenem fordulhatna. Roppant megnyugtató.<br/>Magam elé vettem a kenyeret, sajtot és a borzalmasan íztelen teát. A sarokban lévő helyet megkerestem, mindig oda ültünk ketten, bármelyik étkezésről lett volna szó. De egyedülinek éreztem magamat. Hiányzik Gale? Ugyan már! Tagadtam magamban az érzést, noha beszélgetni lett volna kedvem, de most magamra maradtam.<br/>– 'Reggelt! – ült le mellém hirtelen egy alak. Azonnal felismertem a jókedvű hang mögött Finnicket, aki lerakta mellém a tálcáját.<br/>– Jó reggelt! – fordultam felé. – Nem Annie-vel kéne lenned? – húztam fel meglepetten a szemöldökömet.<br/>– De igen – mutatott oldalra és intett a vörös hajú leányzónak. – Mindjárt megyek is! – eresztett meg az irányomba egy sármos mosolyt. – Na és hogy vagy? Lenyugodtak a kedélyek?<br/>Szemet forgattam. – Le – válaszoltam egyszerűen és törtem le a kenyérből egy darabot. – Hallottam te is eljártál az ügyemben Coinnál. Köszönöm. <br/>– Oh, igen – bólintott. – Bár ne nekem köszönd, főképp a vigyázód ellenezte a kivégzésed.<br/>– Gale? – dünnyögtem két falat között.<br/>– Igen, meglepő mennyire kiáll azokért, akiket szeret – mosolygott.<br/>– Tévedsz. Csak figyelt, míg szükséges volt.<br/>– Ugyan már! – lökött vállba szórakozottan.<br/>– Finnick! – reccsentem rá. Ilyen közvetlennek, hogy tud lenni? Szinte már irigyeltem.<br/>– Volt valami köztetek, láttam, ahogy rád nézett – hitetlenkedett.<br/>– Semmi sem! – fordultam idegesen felé, mire a mosoly lehervadt az arcáról.<br/>– Ez komoly? – lepődött meg.<br/>– Egyáltalán hogy nézett rám? – grimaszoltam. – Ne találj már ki tévhiteket. Csak figyelt Coin parancsára.<br/>– Te... – akadt meg mondatában, majd sunyi mosolyra görbült ajka. – Mindegy. Vedd úgy, hogy semmit sem mondtam.<br/>– Én is így gondoltam – habzsoltam be egy falatot. Valahogy elment hirtelen az étvágyam. Nehezen nyeltem le a kenyeret.<br/>– Hihetetlen vagy, tudtad? – nevetett fel. – Pedig azt hittem, hogy Hivatásosként egy beképzelt liba, de azt hiszem kivétel vagy. Megleptél. Van kedved edzeni majd?<br/>– Aham! – bólintottam. – Csak szólj és jövök. Nincs mit nagyon tennem – feleltem már nyugodtan.<br/>– Johannát is hívom – kacsintott, majd megfogva a tálcáját már állt is fel.<br/>– Várj! Mi? Őt ne!<br/>– Ugyan! Szerintem jót is tenne nektek! – vigyorgott egyet vissza. – Akkor délután! – intett és a terem másik végébe sétált Annie-hez.<br/>Letaglózva meredtem magam elé. De hiányoztak azok az evések Gale-lel... De most... Felkaptam az saját tálcám és indultam ki vele. Ma vagy nem voltam passzban, vagy nagyon nem stimmelt velem valami. Mintha csak külső figyelő lettem volna, magamat és a környezetemet is kívülről láttam, megálltam a gondolatok között... Na, talán az edzés.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Végig horzsolt a szigony, és sziszegve fordultam oldalra a földről. Már régóta játszottuk ezt Finnickkel, de néhány alkalmon kívül nem sikerült lefegyvereznem. Már folyt rólam a víz, és fáradtam, ezen kívül kegyetlen izomláz is hasogatott az elmúlt napok edzései miatt. Bár ma kivételesen nem jött Johanna. Ugyan rendeződött a viszonyunk, mikor hárman voltunk, de csak ha ketten... Akár egy pohár vízbe is belefojtottam volna, mégis vele tudtam a legtöbbet beszélgetni. Néha Annie is jött, de vele már nem találtam meg a közös hangot úgy. Kívül álltam a többiektől. Nem tudtam beilleszkedni, sokan kerültek valamilyen okból, talán mikor Johannat megvertem, vagy mert Hivatásos voltam, és ezt senki sem tudja elnézni.<br/>De legalább nyugtom volt. Az edzések voltak az unalmas napjaim fénypontjai, azon kívül a kabinomban rajzoltam. A vonalak egymás után jöttek ki a kezem alól és álltak össze valamivé, néha nem is konkrét alakká. Csak húztam, ahogy gondoltam, de lelazított, legalább nem éreztem magam tőle idegesnek. Ilyenkor el tudtam szakadni a valóságtól. Bár még mindig jobban jártam, mint Peeta. Többször látogattam meg unalmas pillanataimban az orvosit... Mindig belebotlottam azokba a gyűlölettel teli szemekbe. Csak hallottam, hogy mit tettek vele, de segíteni már nem tudtam. Azt sem sejtette, hogy ki vagyok, így értelmét vesztette az ügy. Katnissnek nehéz dolga volt, van és lesz még.<br/>– Lassú vagy ma, Cashmere – támaszkodott meg a szigonyon a férfi és nézett rám le. Megtörölte ő is a homlokát, légzését pedig próbálta nyugtatgatni. – Minden rendben?<br/>– Persze – biccentettem és felálltam.<br/>– Mutasd! – nyújtotta a kezét. – Meg kell hagyni, jó ellenfél vagy képzettségednek köszönhetően, de ma valahogy nagyon figyelmetlen – fogta meg az alkaromat és nézte meg a sebet. – Rendbe jössz, felületi.<br/>– Azért kösz! – lélegeztem mélyeket.<br/>– Gond van?<br/>– Nem – feleltem fáradtan. – Semmi az ég adta egy világon. Csak nem tudtam aludni – válaszoltam. Csak magamban tettem hozzá, hogy ma sem. Egyre nagyobb intenzitással törtek rám az álmok. Néha már többször is felébredtem, és nem csak a balta kísértett, hanem azok is, akiket megöltem. Egyre többen és többen, pedig valakinek még csak a nevét sem tudtam.<br/>– Előfordul – vont vállat. – Kérj altatót – vette vállára a fegyvert. – Mára szerintem...<br/>– Finnick! – rontott be Johanna hirtelenjében, és mindketten felé néztünk. Még mindig kopasz csaj kipirultan vizslatott, valószínűleg futott. Kissé elcsúszott rajta a szürke ruha, látszott, hogy nagy rá. – Coin hívat, téged is – bökött felém. – Most azonnal! Azt mondta sürgős.<br/>Nehezen bólintva kaptam fel a pulóvert és a kulacsomat, mentem a nyomában azonnal. Ha sürgős, hát sürgős. Vajon mi történt? Végre hírek jöttek a lázadásról? Mert, hogy eddig csak azt tudtuk, hogy Katnisst meglőtték, noha ugyan túlélte, hála Cinna nagyszerű maskarájának. <br/>Néma csöndben mentünk végig az alagút hálózatán Coin szobájáig, kerülgetve az embereket, de a végére annyian jöttek velünk szembe, hogy sietősebbre kellett vennünk a tempót.<br/>– Végre! – jelentette ki Coin, mikor beléptünk, de csak ketten. Johanna nem jött be utánunk meglepő módon, de nem tettem szóvá.<br/>– Mi történt? – bukott ki belőlem a kérdés.<br/>– Eljött a mi időnk – mosolygott ránk szélesen, főképp Finnickre. Hát igen, engem a mai napig nem kedvelt meg. – A Kapitóliumba mentek. Csapatokba lesztek osztva és úgy hatoltok a központba. Ott pedig megölitek Snowt. Egyszerű feladat, a további parancsot megkapjátok a repülőn.<br/>– Mindketten, asszonyom? – kotyogtam közbe.<br/>– Igen, úgy tűnik eddig nem voltál áruló és hasznos lehetsz a fronton, majd ott bizonyítsd, hogy tényleg nem vagy-e Snow embere – hunyorgott rám, mire csak grimaszolva bólintottam. Még mindig itt tartunk?<br/>– Egy óra múlva indul mindenki, úgyhogy addigra kapjátok össze magatokat és vegyétek fel az egyenruhát. Ms. Tanner, természetesen maga fegyvert csak a csapatától kaphat, most pedig távozhat! – intett egyet, mire rápillantottam Finnickre, majd elköszönve húztam ki a szobából. Hát ez... Remek? Nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy jó hírnek számít, de azonnal indultam lefelé, ahol kaphatok egyenruhát. Én is színfekete leszek és talán még találkozhatok Gale-lel is, jó lesz bemutatni neki, hogy már idáig jutottam. Egyáltalán mit foglalkozom vele...<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Lemasíroztunk a repülőről, mely elhozott minket a 13. Körzetből. Finnick mellett ültem ugyan, de ő el volt foglalva társaival, mint kiderült ő azonnal megkapta melyik csapatban lesz. 451-esek, így azokkal trécselt el.<br/>– Menj arra! Majd ott beosztanak! – intett egyet mosolyogva. – Sok sikert Cashmere és maradj életben, egész megkedveltelek – kacsintott.<br/>– Te is, Odair. Rád várnak még otthon – mosolyogtam, majd el is szakadtam tőlük. <br/>A nagy fekete sátor felé vettem az irányt, már többen is álltak sorba, mint udvarias ember, én is mögéjük beálltam. Nos, melyikbe kerülök? Úgy gondoltam, hogy oda, ahol a többi Viadalos van, úgy lenne logikus, mert mi máris egy harcedzett csoport lennénk, és bármikor jó túlerő, akiknek lehetne külön célja.<br/>– Nevet! – kérdezte a férfi, kinek kissé hiányos volt a haja, mogorva arca mögött türelmetlenség sugárzott.<br/>– Cashmere Tanner! – válaszoltam és fontam karba a kezemet.<br/>– 6-os csoport! Első frontvonal, mikor a nap lenyugszik, akkor indulnak, itt a felszerelése – nyomott a kezembe egy stócot, én pedig lemerevedve vettem át. 6-os osztag? De...<br/>– Következő! – harsant a férfi hangja és löktek is arrébb, hogy húzzak már el. Üres tekintettel néztem az egyenruhára és mentem el átöltözni, vagyis hát a plusz zubbonyokat felvenni, mivel golyóálló mellényt nem osztottak a föld alatt. Első front vonal? Azonnali halál... Coin kiszámította, hogy hol veszthet el azonnal. Milyen elmés...<br/>Amíg öltöztem, megértettem a 451-esek feladatát is, ahogy mások pletykáltak róluk.<br/>Sztár csapat? Mindenki mögött? Minden Viadalos ott van, aki harcképes, plusz a filmesek? Nagyon nem tetszett, hogy engem meg előre osztottak. Coin megtalálta, hogyan tegyen el lábalól. Általában az első vonalon halnak meg a legtöbben, őket éri a legtöbb támadás... Halkan felnevettem. Hát ez remek! Szinte már ironikus... Újra meghalok, ez biztos és mindenki tudja. Senkit sem érdekelt.<br/>Elmentem az osztagomhoz, melynek száma a kilenc főt ütötte meg. De egyik se volta 13. Körzetből származó, jól látszott, hogy olyanok lettek összeválogatva, akik nem harcolnak rosszul, de veszthetők. Nagyrésze az első három körzetből származott, mint Richd, Lana, Bryan, Tieve vagy Jesse, majd csak utána jött Antoin, az ötödikből és Affect a hatodikból, majd én és a vezető, Anthen a negyedikből. Nem is próbálkoztam megjegyezni a neveiket, vagy archoz párosítani. Úgyse lesz idő, vagy igen, már ha túléljük, de az megint más tészta. Nem sok szóváltás történt köztünk, mindenki el volt foglalva a maga dolgával, csak akkor figyeltünk fel, mikor Anthen megjelent a holoval. <br/>– Csapat! – kiáltott nekünk, és köré gyűltünk. Kivetítette a holoképet a városról, majd megjelenítette a podokat is, melyek elárasztották az egész Kapitóliumot. Sápadtan néztem a vörös pontokat, melyek egymás hegyén-hátán foglaltak helyet, nem volt olyan 20 méter, ahol ne lett volna egy sem.<br/>– Ezen az útvonalon fogunk menni és megtisztítjuk a többieknek – sóhajtott a férfi és mutatott egy kanyargós utat. – Nem lesz könnyű, de megcsináljuk, rendben van?<br/>Egyszerre mondtunk haloványt igen. <br/>– Hármas sorokban fogunk menni, mindenki mindenkit véd. Ha bármi van, akkor jelezzetek – nézett el a távolba. – Körülbelül fél óra és megyünk, mikor a nap utolsó sugarai elhagyják a horizontot. Addig készüljetek! – kapcsolta ki és nézett végig rajtunk. Semleges arccal meredtem előre majd botladozva indultam hátrafelé. Meghalunk. Meghalni megyünk. Ebben biztos voltam, még ha itt a holotérkép is, nem elég.<br/>Elhagytam a sátrat és indultam sétának, hogy ne unatkozhassak és gondoljak a feladatra. Kikerültem a tömegeket, míg az oldalvonal mentén megálltam és néztem fel az égre, mely alkonyba borult. Már csak 20 perc... 20 perc múlva bemegyünk. El se tudtam képzelni, hogy vajon mi várhat ránk. Podok? Biztos nem egyszerű egér csapdák. Mély levegőt vettem és fújtam ki, ahogy zsebre vágtam a kezemet. Milyen lesz újra meghalni? Remélem valami gyors módon fog történni... Mondjuk fejbe lövés, gyors elvérzés, robbanás darabokra szakít, vagy hasonló...
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><strong>Idő:</strong> Alternatív (Harmadik film/kötet idején.)<br/><strong>Helyszín:</strong> Panem, Észak-Amerika<br/><strong>Leírás:</strong>Megkezdődött a panemi viadal. A podok kíméletlenül ölnek meg mindenkit, Cashmere észbe sem kap és a csapata nem hogy darabjaira, de még megmaradó részekre sem hullott.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eredeti bejegyzés <a href="https://abetharc.blogspot.com/2019/05/bloody-miracle-iv-resz.html">blogspoton</a> található, de ezen kívül fenn van még <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/67207424-bloody-miracle-the-hunger-games">wattpadon</a> is. Facebookos szerepjáték ihlette.<br/>Jó olvasást!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elmúlás, mely tiszta és egyszerű, legalábbis így gondolnánk… Annyit rágódtam már ezen a kérdésen, hiszen magam is megéltem, vagy csak majdnem, de most megint itt az esély, hogy a front vonalon meghalhatok… Nem akarok meghalni? Még mindig vágyok az életre? Mégis miért? Csak merüljünk el, engedjünk el mindent… De képtelen vagyok, még valami tart, valami ismeretlen, amit nem találok… Még van valami, ami ehhez az élethez kötne? Úgy tűnik.<br/>
– Cashmere... – jött egy hang a hátam mögül, és úgy fordultam meg, mint akit valamin rajta kaptak. De az ismerős sötét szemekre csak elmosolyodtam.<br/>
– Gale – biccentettem. – Milyen a sztár csapat tagjának lenni?<br/>
– Hidd el, nem tudtam, hogy te nem oda kerülsz... – kezdett bele megbánt arccal, de egy legyintéssel csöndre utasítottam.<br/>
– Mindegy. Engem nem zavar, sőt lehet meglepett volna, ha Coin engedte volna. Nem lényeg. Jó lesz az első sorokban harcolni, te meg addig védd meg a Viadalosokat – mosolyogtam és nyomtam el a keserű hangnemet. – Ne halj meg, oké?<br/>
– Te se! Ígérd meg, hogy nem fogsz – lépett mellém és nézett a távolba, majd újra rám. – Hallod?<br/>
– Igyekszem, megígérni nem tudom, de próbálok nem hulla lenni. Különben is kit kéne lefognod Johanna ellen? – Löktem oldalba, kissé kiparodizálva a jelenetet. – És milyen bekerülni egy Viadalra? Őszintén szólva én az elsőt nagyon vártam – kezdtem bele a trécselésbe, mintha az elnyomhatna minden más értelmet. – Csak mikor kijöttem, akkor esett le, hogy már nem ugyanaz vagyok, mint aki belépett – húztam el a számat. – Fura harmadjára is bemenni...<br/>
Nem válaszolt rögtön. Többször is belekezdett, de nem szólalt meg.<br/>
– Csak vigyázz magadra!<br/>
– Mindenképp – igyekeztem mosolyogni rá, miközben valami kétes érzés belemászott a szívembe és kezdett el marni belülről. Miért olyan nehéz beszélnünk most? – Tudod, megbecsülöm az időt, amit kaptam és szeretnék kitartani, hogy tovább élhetem. Köszönöm, hogy mellettem voltál és támogattál, kiálltál Coin ellen – mondtam halkan, de tudtam, hogy érti. – Nem cserélném el semmire sem...<br/>
– Én sem. Jó volt figyelni téged, kiismerni egy Hivatásost. Azt hittem, tudod, mind beképzeltek vagytok, de úgy látszik csak azok, akik még nem voltak az arénában. Cashmere... – mondta ki a nevemet, hogy belsőm megremegett. Egy pillanatra lehunytam a szememet és nyugodt arckifejezéssel néztem fel rá.<br/>
– Meg foglak ezek után keresni. Bárhol legyél is, rendben?<br/>
Nehezen bólintottam, szívem hevesen dobogott a mellkasomban, mégis úgy éreztem, hogy az idő lassult. Végtelen pillanatnak tűnt, míg ezek a szavak elhagyták az ajkát és jutottak el a fülemig. Megkeres... Tényleg így gondolja? Vajon mit érezne, ha a holttestemet tudná csak előkeríteni egy romos ház alól? Zavarná? Vagy csak túllépne annyival, hogy Hivatásos. Lelkem mélyén sejtettem a kérdésre a választ, de nem akartam bevallani magamnak, rettegtem, hogy rosszul látom az egészet.<br/>
Hozzáhajoltam lábujjhegyen, megcsapott illata, arcomat enyhe pír öntötte el. – Köszönöm – suttogtam közvetlen közelről. – Sokat jelent, hogy ezt mondtad – nyomtam az arcára egy puszit és sóhajtottam fel.<br/>
– Vigyázz magadra – kapta el gyengéden a derekamat és tartott meg, míg másik arcomra ő is nyomott egy csókot. Arra a röpke pillanatra számomra megállt az idő. Megakadt a torkomban a feltörő sóhaj, és beleborzongtam a gesztusba. Zavartan néztem félre, de ő is kerülte a tekintetemet. Elengedett, ellépett tőlem és elsétált. Volt-nincs már a pillanat. Még egyszer visszapillantott felém a válla fölött. Arcát a nap utolsó sugarai világították meg, hirtelen fel is támadt a szél, mintha sarkallni akarta volna, hogy menjen el. Sötét szemei élénken csillogtak, de most se tudtam kiolvasni az érzéseket. Rejtve maradtak előttem, sejtésem szerint örökre.<br/>
Nehéz sóhaj hagyta el a torkomat, ahogy néztem, hogy távolodik, majd eltűnik a többiek között. – Viszlát Gale Hawthorne! – suttogtam magam elé. Felnéztem az égre, a napból már csak egy apró csík látszott, ideje volt mennem. Ideje volt túllépnem mindenen, ideje volt harcba vonulni a többiekért, ideje végezni Snow-val. Cashmere, kiképeztek, harcra teremtél, itt az ideje megmutatnod, hogy mit is tudsz!<br/>
Kezem ökölbe szorult, és céltudatosan vonultam vissza, vettem magamhoz felszerelésemet, és végre megkapott fegyvert pedig szorosan fogtam. Az egész csapat kivonult, ahogy azok is, akik az első hullámba voltak osztva. Felnéztem a sötét, tiszteletet parancsoló épületekre, majd felemeltem a fegyvert tartó kezemet.<br/>
– Készen vagyunk! – ordított Athen, majd egyezményes jelre indultunk meg a saját utcánk felé. Mielőtt még eltakartak volna az épületek, visszatekintettem. De nem láttam senkit, akit ismertem volna. Intettem egyet ügyetlenül, majd határozottan, dacosan indultam meg a többiek nyomában.<br/>
– Ne szakadjunk el egymástól! – kiáltotta az osztagvezető.<br/>
Mély lélegzetet vettem és zárkóztam fel. Kezdődjön a játék!<br/>
<em>Snow, érkezünk.</em></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>– Futás! Fuss! – kiáltotta a hang, én pedig azonnal mozdultam a menedékből, rágcsálószerű kutyák ugattak a nyomunkban. Ez volt a sokadik pod, mely nem volt rajta a térképen, és kezdett az irányítás kicsúszni a kezünkből.<br/>– Jesse! – ordítottam hátra. – Siess!<br/>De az arcán nem volt érzelem, nem tudott úgy futni, mint én vagy akár a többiek. Megrázta a fejét.<br/>– Ne csináld ezt! – morogtam, de mielőtt fordultam volna az egyik szörnyeteg beérte. Éles, tűhegyes fogait a szőke lány vádlijába mélyesztette és rántotta hátra Jesse-t. A többiek feljajdultak, ahogy a lányt elragadták és pillanatok alatt körbeállták. Szétmarcangolták még élve, csak hörgő hangja hasította ketté a levegőt. Nyeltem egyet. Nem azért, mert féltem volna, sokkal inkább a lány miatt, aki tapasztalatlanságból és alul képzettségből adódóan lemaradt, esélye sem volt... Nekünk többieknek van? Nekem van?<br/>Már csak nyolcan maradtunk.<br/>– Cashmere, húzz bele! – jutott el a fülemig, de nehezen mozdultam. Régen simán végig tudtam nézni, hogy mások milyen elborzasztó halállal haltak meg, de most... Valami megváltozott bennem.<br/>Szenvtelen arccal fordultam el és hagytam hátra, hiszen nem sokáig fogják még marcangolni a sovány lány testét. Ujjaimmal újra megszorítottam a fegyvert, mely elhintette bennem a magot, hogy egy Hivatásos vagyok még, viselkedjek is úgy.<br/>A csapat után eredtem szó nélkül. – Hol van ismert pod? – kiabáltam előre.<br/>– Tíz méterre. Szedd össze magadat, talán akkor megállíthatjuk ezeket a dögöket! – jött a válasz, és közben előre törtem a futásban, legalább ebben jó maradtam, még ha erőm teljében már úgysem kerülhetek.<br/>Megálltunk a kijelölt utcánál és dobtunk be egy követ, hogy mi történik. Hallgatódzva vártuk, miközben már a hátunk mögött újra felhangzott az állati ugatás. Úgy tűnik, hogy nem tartott sokáig az evés...<br/>– Menjünk! Most! – ragadtam meg az egyik srác karját – jól is tettem –, ugyanis szisszenő hang töltötte be a levegőt, nem láttuk ugyan, hogy hol, de egyszer csak méteres hullámokba kezdett az utcába áradni valamilyen zöldes folyadék. Meg sem gondoltuk magunkat, azonnal futásnak eredtünk az ellenkező irányba. Fröcsögtek a cseppek ruhánkra, hajunkra, bőrünkre, ahol marási foltok jelentek meg. Erős sav...<br/>Gyorsítottam a tempón és húzogattam magam után az embereket. Amikor hátranéztem a két oldalról jövő savhullám összecsapott, elállva a szörnyek útját, kik egyenesen belerohantak. Fülsértő vonyítás hasította ketté a levegőt és látszott a folyadékban vöröslő foltjuk, ahogy húsuk csontjaikról lemaródtak és nem maradt belőlük semmi. Nyelve egyet rohantam tovább a többiekkel, és betértünk egy emeletes házba. Célba vettük a felső szinteket és szaladtunk felfelé.<br/>– Menj, menj, menj! – ripakodtam rá az előttem lévőre, aki megkettőzött tempóval futott felfelé, kettesével szedve a fokokat. A földszinten a sav befolyt és betörte az ablakokat, ahogy utat vájt magának. Nyomunkban járt, folyamatosan emelkedett a folyadékszint.<br/>Már a harmadik szinten voltunk, mikor visszatekintve láttuk, hogy a folyós halmazállapotú sav megállt, és vízszintje apadni kezdett. Megkönnyebbülten csaptam egyet a korlátra.<br/>– Ennek ennyi – ujjongott az egyik srác.<br/>– Vége! És élünk – vigyorgott egy másik csaj. Zihálva, dübörgő szívvel dőltem neki a falnak. Ez közel volt – illetve javítom –, ez is közel volt.<br/>– Holokép? – fordultam a főnök felé, aki megtörölve arcát bólintott és vette elő a szerkezetet.<br/>– Máris nézem – nyomta meg a gombot és arrébb sétált, hogy ki tudja vetíteni a térképet, de az épület hirtelen megremegett. Csikorgó hang hallatszott alulról.<br/>– Mi ez? Újabb pod, ilyen gyorsan? – kérdezte az egyik csapattárs.<br/>– Nem – suttogtam és mutattam le, kihajolva a korláton. Hogy nem fordult meg a fejünkben? – A sav a falakat és a betont is megette. – Ezzel egyetemben mozdult meg a szerkezet újra. – Ne mozduljon senki sem – nyújtottam ki a karomat, mire többen is kővé dermedtek és sápadtan bólintottak. Egy előnye van, hogy a sztár csapatba nem kerültem, mindenki bízott a tapasztalt túlélőképességemben, csak én nem. – Lassan, nagyon lassan – léptem arrébb. – Meg kell tartanunk az egyensúlyt. Csak egyesével tudunk menni – pillantottam a többiekre. Nem állt jól a szénánk, hacsaknem 15 métert akartunk repülni az ablakon keresztül. Por omlott a nyakunkba felülről és újabb csikorgás hallatszott. Meg se mozdultunk, egyesek alig mertek levegőt is venni. Izzadság cseppek jelentek meg a homlokomon, idegesen próbáltam gondolkodni, latolgattam esélyeinket, hogy merre is menjünk. A feszültség szinte tapintható volt közöttünk. Újabb csikordulás, majd rázkódás. Végül a tartószerkezet elpattant, és a sokemeletes magas épület elkezdett dőlni.<br/>– Lefelé, lefelé mindenki! – rivallt ránk Anthen, és ugrándozva rontottunk lefelé egymáson átgázolva. De, ahogy dőlt az épület, egyre nehezebb volt haladni, végül az épület megtört az ablakok mentén. Nekiestem a falnak, megkapaszkodva a korlátban. A többiek nagy része már az ablakon kimászott, de én egy pillanatra megtorpantam. Hasamhoz kaptam, zsibbadni kezdett a gyomrom és a mellkasom alsórésze. Apró nyögés tört fel a torkomon. Megerőltettem magamat, ez a seb soha se fog már eltűnni? Megtámaszkodtam a falban és botorkálva indultam meg. Ha ennek vége lesz, biztosan vállalok egy műtétet, hogy hozzanak rendbe teljesen! Hunyorogva sétáltam ki az erős fénybe és néztem a csoportra, kik kissé előrébb voltak. A sav eltűnt, sivár vidék omladozó épületek vettek minket körbe.<br/>– Gyere! – maradt le Athen és intett. Egyetértően biccentettem és léptem ki. Érzékszerveim kiélesedtek, lábam megrogyott és védekező állást vettem fel mechanikusan, ahogy tanították nekem. Valami nem stimmel, zsigereimben éreztem, noha eddig is frusztrált ez a gondolat, de most egész belsőmet kitöltötte. Túl nagy volt a csönd, túl nyugodt volt minden... Ennyivel megúsztuk volna?<br/>– Inkább... – kezdtem bele, mire a vezető megállt, és ezzel egyetemben valami kattant. – Ne! – kiáltottam, de későn...<br/>A bomba felrobbant, akik a közelében voltak, vagyis a csapat nagy része, azokat azonnal a robbantás ereje darabokra szaggatta. Időm sem volt fordulni, a lökés hullám felkapott és métereket estem hátra, neki az összedőlt épületnek. Fejem erősen koccant a fallal, és azonnal hasra estem. Bármilyen bomba is volt, aki készítette, annak pusztítás volt az célja. Az egész talaj megrázkódott, fülem sípolt, fejem zsongott, látásom megzavarodott, ahogy egyensúlyomat se találtam. Próbáltam felállni, de nem ment, mindannyiszor megbotlottam vagy összeomlottam.<br/>Ami rosszabb, hogy az omladozó házaknak megadta a kellő löketet a robbanás, és egymás után rogytak össze, dőltek le. Kövek záporoztak rám, amit tehettem, hogy kezemmel védtem magamat, míg vége nem lesz, de így is lelki szemeim előtt a robbantás játszódott le. A többiek arca, ahogy fel sem fogták, hogy mi történt abban a másodpercben. Egyik pillanatban még nyugodtan tartottak előre, majd megdermedtek, és a szakítóerő nekik csapódott. Húsuk, csontjuk nem bírta ki, és szakadtak fel az izmok, vénák, ömleni kezdett a vérük és darabokra szóródtak szét a levegőben... A gyomrom forgott a gondolattól, ilyen közelről sose láttam még ilyet. Voltak... Nincsenek már egy pillanat alatt.<br/>Én is megkaptam a magamét. A fejem és hátam is lüktetett, agyam próbált elkövetkeztetni a történtektől, de nem tudta felülírni az érzékszerveimet, amik egyfolytában fogták be az információkat. Vér, csont, hús, kő, energia, fájdalom. Újra. Vér, csont, hús, kő, energia, fájdalom.<br/>Hörögve fordultam oldalra és védtem magam a törmeléktől.<br/>– Gyerünk! – jött egy távoli hang, és valaki megfogta a karom. – Szedd össze magadat, mennünk kell! – rángatott, húzott, folyamatosan bökdösött. Felnéztem és befókuszáltam az arcot, kiben Athenre ismertem. – Ránk fog omlani... – mutogatott felfelé. Ügyetlenkedve igyekeztem felállni, alig találva az egyensúlyt, és csak halkan hallottam bármit is, a sípolás hirtelen teljesen elnyomott minden zajt. Összeszorítottam a szemeimet, grimasz futott végig az arcomon. Szörnyű volt, mintha a koponyámat akarta volna valami belülről feltépni. Noszogatva lökdösött Athen, de minden egyes érintésben égnek állt a szőr a hátamon. Az ingerek összekavarodtak, nem is tudom már, hogy mivel láttam, vagy mivel éreztem, ahogy kifelé tartottam, a világ összefolyt előttem, nem tudtam hol kezdődök és hol végződöm.<br/>Szedd már össze magad, Cahsmere! – mondogattam magamnak. Azt hittem, lehunyt szemmel a világ helyreáll, de tévednem kellett.<br/>– Vigyázz! – lökött arrébb, és fejeltem telibe egy kiálló gerendát, de mögöttem rengett a föld. Hátra pillantva vettem csak észre, hogy a leomló kő eltorlaszolta kettőnk között az utat.<br/>– Anthen! – nyögtem fel zavartan. – Anthen! – botorkáltam oda és kezdtem szedegetni a szikladarabokat.<br/>Újabb morajlás, még több tömb szakadt le, és ha nem álltam volna arrébb, akkor engem is maguk alá temettek volna. Ott voltam egyedül, Athentől elzárva...<br/>– Ahhhh – nyikkantam meg, mikor valami váratlanul a földre terített, fájdalmasan jajdultam fel. Fetrengeni kezdtem, de a lábam nem mozdult, sőt a súly egyre nehezedett rá. Felkönyökölve vizslattam meg a betonoszlopot, mely telibe a jobb vádlimra esett.<br/>– Hmm – mordultam és próbáltam megemelni. Leakartam emelni valahogy, még ha nem is volt hozzá kapacitásom. Így nem járhattam. Így nem. Főképp nem. Inkább lőjön valaki fejbe, de hogy eltemessen egy épület? Magzatpózba húztam össze magamat, és védtem le a fejemet, addig míg a kőzápor el nem állt.<br/>Szinte már azt hittem, sosem marad abba. Rengett, zengett az épület martaléka, majd a csönd beállt. Sziklák körbevettek, több nagyobb eltalált, melynek biztos marad nyoma... De legalább vége volt. Nem omlott tovább egyelőre. Csönd volt. Síri csönd. Nem hallottam neszeket, emberre vagy állatra utaló jeleket, semmit sem. Egyedül voltam... Kurva nagy pech! Hiszen ki jönne ide mentegetni bárkit is?<br/>Másik lábamat beakasztottam az oszlop alá és igyekeztem felnyomni.<br/>– Mi lesz már... – hörögtem és bevetettem minden erőmet, hogy csak pár milliméternyire is meg tudjam tenni. Uram atyám! – vörösödtem ki az erőlködéstől és dőltem vissza porba, mert, hogy az körbevett. Hajamat, ruhámat beterítette vastag rétegben, akár még rajzolhattam volna is bele. – Kurva életbe.<br/>Nem mozdult meg, amitől én sem tudtam nagyon megmoccanni.<br/>– Valaki? – próbálkoztam meg a lehetetlennel, majd hangosabban.<br/>Esélytelen volt.<br/>Szórakozottan felnevettem. Még azt hittem, hogy Johanna baltájánál nincs rosszabb, de azt hiszem az éhen-, szomjan halás magasan veri. Megélni a halál összes pillanatát? Ahogy az erő kiszáll belőled az élettel együtt is? fájdalmas.<br/>Felnéztem a félhomályban, és hátra tűrtem egy tincset, mely olyan koszos és kemény volt a portól, hogy akár kőnek is vehettem volna.<br/>– Vicces. Kurva vicces – harákoltam egyet és fordultam kényelmesebb helyzetbe. Sejtettem, hogy órák múlva minden bajom lesz. Kaja, meleg ruha, ételhiány és zsibbadás. Mondjuk a lábujjamat tudtam mozgatni, de sejtettem, hogy seb nélkül nem úsztam meg, főképp mikor a fekete nadrág elszíneződött a véremtől. Ha csak ez lenne a legnagyobb baj, hogy fizikailag szarul vagyok?<br/>Először még elméláztam, de mikor már nem volt min, és csak magam voltam egy lyukban... Magam által keltett zajra is megrezzentem, és az idő nem akart vánszorogni. Szinte hallottam a másodperceket a levegőben. Tikk-takk-tikk-takk. Majd újra. Tikk-takk-tikk-takk. Mintha saját életem visszaszámlálója lebegne a fejem fölött, csak a számokat nem látom.<br/>Azt hiszem, belegondolva már sajnálom a magáncellás börtöntöltelékeket. A saját gondolatunk, saját magunk és unalmunk őrjítő. Szétszedi darabokra a tudatunk, ahogy mindent lassan megrágunk, megemésztünk. Mindent más fényben kezdünk el látni, ahogy én is. Volt időm átgondolni az elbaszott életem, mely csak a Viadal körül forgott mindig is... Az életem körül, melyet próbáltam megmenteni a biztos végzettől.<br/>– Valaki? – kérdeztem krákogva sokadjára. Válasz nem érkezett. Nincs itt senki... Forgolódva igyekeztem tenni valamit magammal, de még felülni se tudtam, maximum felkönyökölni – olyannyira betemettek a téglák. Így halok meg? Senki sem fog megtalálni időben? Vajon milyen, mikor az éhség kimarja a gyomrodat? Vagy épp annyira kiszáradsz, hogy nem tudsz levegőt venni, mert égeti a torkodat? Belegondolni se akartam, hirtelen máris tetszett Johanna baltája... Újra félni kezdtem a haláltól, mert volt mit veszítenem. Pedig már majdnem beletörődtem, hogy jobb lenne halottnak lenni, de most... Mi ez a változás? Mi történt velem, mi adott célt? Keresni kezdtem, hogy mi... Illetve ki...<br/>– Miért? – nevettem el magamat szórakozottan. – Miért... – rázkódtam meg. Hirtelen olyan gyengének éreztem magamat, mint egy nádszál, mely pillanatokon belül kettétörik. Cashmere...<br/>Nagy levegőt vettem a rám törő érzelmektől. Nem, nem! Most szedd össze magadat, beképzeled csak... Ráfókuszáltam egy kiálló kődarabra és azt kezdtem el figyelni, hogy eltereljem a gondolataimat. Természetesen sikertelenül. Mindig visszatértem Hozzá... Újra és újra... Már kezdett alkonyulni, legalábbis a homály egyre sötétebb lett és hidegebb, vagyis már jó pár órája lenn voltam...<br/>– Valaki? – suttogtam rekedten. – Valaki? Nem akarna jönni? Csak most... Bezzeg az arénánál feleslegesen lettem kihúzva... – ráztam a fejemet és köhögtem magam elől el egy kupac port, mikor elmozdult egy kő és azonnal arra kaptam a fejemet. Mi történt?<br/>– Ne! – nyögtem fel, mikor a törmelék újra záporozni kezdett. Szememet eltakartam és védtem magamat, amikor újra el-eltaláltak a darabok. Már így is eléggé fájt mindenem, de ez még dobott egyet a fájdalom küszöbömön. Ohh... Csak lenne vége már!<br/>A következő pillanatban egy nagyobb a kezemre esett és rántottam el. Teli voltam horzsolásokkal az el-elszakadt ruha alatt, a legtöbbjén megült a por, csoda, hogy még nem gyulladt be semmi a vérmérgezéstől. Vagy lehet, hogy igen, csak még nem érzem. Lehet, az előbb elvisz, mint az éhhalál? Az éjszaka milyen hideg? Megfagyok?<br/>Estek rám a sziklák, kisebbek és nagyobbak egyaránt. Védhettem magam, de mit sem ért már. Sötétülni kezdett a világ. Szúró fájdalompontok gyulladtak fel néha, mikor egy nagyobb eltalált, de már nem nagyon éreztem. Hát ennyi lett volna? Végül elájulok és lehet, annyira gyenge leszek, hogy fel sem ébredek? Vagy igen, és meghalok? Inkább most legyen a vég! Nem kapaszkodtam semmilyen gondolatban, szinte nyúltam a sötét után, hogy húzzon magával, szippantson be örökre. Örökre... Jobb lesz így, végül is mi tartana itt... De a választ tudtam, és emiatt még mohóbban akartam, hogy elnyeljen, elpusztítson, ne tartson itt.<br/>A sötétnek nem lehet parancsolni... Az jött, látott, győzött, és én belezuhantam.
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><strong>Idő:</strong>Alternatív (Harmadik film/kötet idején.)<br/><strong>Helyszín:</strong> Panem, Észak-Amerika<br/><strong>Leírás:</strong> Megannyi mindent túlélt már Cashmere, de miért? Mi van, ha az egész játék? Ha az egész egy viadal és ő is csak egy bábu a játéktéren? Boldog lett, de miért?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eredeti bejegyzés <a href="https://abetharc.blogspot.com/2019/07/bloody-miracle-v-resz.html">blogspoton</a> található, de ezen kívül fenn van még <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/67207424-bloody-miracle-the-hunger-games">wattpadon</a> is. Facebookos szerepjáték ihlette.<br/>Jó olvasást!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Az emlékek tengere... A szélén álltam és néztem bele az azúrkék, fodros vízbe, melyben ott lebegtek az emlékeim, mind egy szálig. Az összes és az enyém... Csak bele kéne nyúlnom és kihúzni egyet, de nem mertem lehajolni, valami visszatartott, valami még suttogott a fejemben, hogy dolgom van, valami még akadályozott... Még nem mehetek, rám még várnak... Nem pörgött le éltem az utolsó pillanatban. Még nem jött ez az ideje. </em>
</p><p>Csípős szag ébresztett, tipikusan a fertőtlenítőé, melyet ezer közül is felismertem volna, annyiszor volt hozzá szerencsém... Nem akartam kinyitni a szememet, nem akartam felfogni, hogy élek... Mivel valószínűleg a túlvilágon nem a fertőtlenítő ébreszt. Puha matracon feküdtem, nyakig betakarva, nagy nehezen eljutott a fülemig a csipogás hangja, mely mutatta, hogy dobog a szívem. Élek... Miért? MIÉRT? Ha nem akarok? Már rég nem kellene élnem, már rég alulról kéne szagolnom az ibolyát. Megjelentek fejemben az emlékek, ahogy feküdtem beszorulva a gerenda alá éhesen, szomjasan. Akkor meg akartam halni már. Mióta a 13. körzetben voltam, nem találtam a célt, mely éltetne, melytől látnám, hogy békében tudnék élni, csak napról napra keltem, életben tartottak mások. Nem találtam önmagam, azt az erős nőt, kit a Viadalra készítettek fel, sem azt, aki cinikusan készíti fel a további bejutottakat. Semmi sem maradt, amiből régen éltem, csak egy aprócska Cashmere, aki sodródott az árral, akár egy döglött hal. A körzetek összeolvadtak és egységesen lázadtak fel Snow ellen... A harc, ami éltetett, eltűnt... Igaz, úgy kezdtem, hogy békés 90 évesen fogok örök álomba zuhanni, de be kell vallanom... sose hittem, hogy úgy fogok. Akkor volt feladatom, most meg? Felkelek és mi lesz? A túléléshez értek, a harchoz, de nem tudnék ellátni egy családot, ha úgy esne... Mi lesz velem? Felkelek és? És?<br/>
Mély, remegő sóhaj szakadt fel belőlem, melybe belerázkódtam – mindenem fájt. Kinyitottam a szememet, a halvány fény hirtelen elvakított. Ahogy engedtem, hogy az érzékelés eltöltsön, úgy jött vele együtt – mint egy cimbora – a fájdalom. Mindenem sajgott, hol erősebben, hol gyengébben, de mindenem. Kitapogattam a fejemen, majd a mellkasomon lévő kötést, végül pedig a lábamat körbeölelő gipszet is. Legalább megvolt. Nyögve ültem fel, ha lehet azt a szenvedést felülésnek nevezni, kapaszkodtam ágyba, izomról izomra feltornáztam magam. Beszippantottam a körülöttem lévő látványt, mely egy hófehér kórterem volt egy főre. Nagy ágyon feküdtem, melyen vajszínű takaró takart be. Kezemből kiállt az infúzió csöve, meg ujjamra volt erősítve az érzékelő, ahogy orromból is cső vezetett kifelé. Enyhe grimasz telt tőlem, frusztrált a sok fehér, a sok cső, a sok gép. A falakon semmi sem lógott, csak jobb oldalán a szoba másik végében látszott egy ablak, mely valahova kimutatott, de a ködön kívül semmit sem lehetett látni.<br/>
Legalább éhes-szomjas nem voltam... Lerántottam a lábamról a takarót és megmozgattam a lábfejem. Úgy tűnt megcsinálták, bármennyire is összetörhette a sípcsontomat a gerenda. Mély levegőt vettem és nyújtózkodva kapcsoltam le a gépet. Kicsit se fájt... Ahh! De nem akartam benn maradni, úgy éreztem, hogy mennem kell. Biztos nektek is volt már ilyen érzésetek, mikor valami egyfolytában suttogja, hogy dolgod van, intézd már el! Ruha az ágy előtti széken volt, noha könnyűnek tűnt, mégis rengeteg időbe és megerőltetésbe került, míg eljutottam odáig. A pólót még könnyen vettem magamra, de a nadrág... Végül a gyenge anyagú darabnak feltéptem a varrását combig és úgy húztam fel. Az infúziós oszlophoz mentem és mankóként használva indultam kifelé. Rendesen fájt, minden egyes lépés, de nem akartam még egy momentumot itt tölteni, a gyötrődés sajgott, de igazából valahogy ébren tartott. A folyosón senki sem látszott, meglepett ugyan, hogy a nővérek nem lettek mozgósítva, bár lehet annyi dolguk volt. Per pillanat ez volt az utolsó dolog, ami zavart volna, ha érdekelt volna.<br/>
Tiszta, ablakkal teli folyosón sántikáltam végig. Be kell vallanom, kimondottan örültem, hogy nem a föld alatt voltam már. Nyomasztott, hogy minden oldalról lezárt helyen mozogtam.<br/>
Teljesen elhagytam a kórházi szárnyat, csak akkor esett le, hogy a Rezidencián vagyok, mikor megláttam a díszes lépcsőket. Snow kastélya?! Nem ez az első alkalmam itt, mégis az ismerős tárgyak, falak, folyosók idegennek hatottak... Szórakozottan végig húztam a horzsolásokkal teli kezemet a falon, mintha újra nyertem volna, mintha megint az elnökhöz tartottam volna diadalmasa... mintha. Végül is élek, ha úgy vesszük... azonban nem nyertem.<br/>
Egy ideje már bolyongtam, de nem mintha bárkivel is akartam volna találkozni, már nem... A kövek alatt mit meg nem adtam volna akár egy szóért, de most? Nem, inkább ne is... Ez más fajta csönd volt, itt vele társult a béke és a nyugalom. Valahogy elnémult elmém az ismert utakon.<br/>
Valahol becsuktak egy ajtót, megrezzentem az ütköző hangra, és gyorsabban pakolgattam a lábamat és a gurulós oszlopot. Hogy a menekülés vagy a találkozás végett? Magam sem tudnám pontosan megmondani. Befordultam egy kanyaron, és mint, aki alatt megnyílt volna a talaj, térdem megrogyott.<br/>
Kávébarna haját kissé elaludta, háta meg volt görnyedve, mintha valami borzalmas történt volna, száját vékony vonallá préselte és arca teljesen megfeszült. Csak a szemei, csak az a sötét szempár csillogott és most sem tudtam se örömöt, se bánatot kiolvasni belőle.<br/>
– Hello! – sercegett a hangom, mely kitöltötte a köztünk tátongó űrt. Lassan bevárt, ahogy levonszoltam magamat a lépcsőkről... Azt hiszem, ellenségeim lesznek, míg fel nem gyógyulok.<br/>
– Nem a gyengélkedőn kéne lenned? – mért végig és apró ráncok futottak össze a homlokán, tekintete pedig még elszántabbá vált.<br/>
– Köszönni luxus... – jegyeztem meg ironikusan. – Látom, nagyon örülsz nekem...<br/>
De be se fejeztem, közel lépett és magához húzva ölelt át szorosan.<br/>
– Hmm – nyögtem fel és ügyetlenül megkésve viszonoztam. Mi történt? Mi a gond, hogy így elhagyta magát? Mondjuk, nem panaszkodom... Szívem dübörögni kezdett, pulzusom egekbe szökött és zavartan néztem el a válla fölött. Ez csak egy ártatlan ölelés... Ujjaim végig futottak hátán, éreztem, ahogy áradt belőle a megtörtség – valami történt. Éreztem, láttam rajta. Veszteség? Nem tudom, most is csak csukott könyv volt előttem. NEM TUDOM! Nem tudlak megfejteni, bárhogy akarlak, nem tudlak...<br/>
– Mi az, Gale? – kérdeztem halkan, hogy ne érezze szükségét, hogy el kell mondania, csak ha akarja.<br/>
– Nem tudtam megmenteni... Megígértem és nem tudtam megmenteni, amit akartam – suttogta a vállamnak. – Hibáztam.<br/>
– Minden ember és mindig vannak áldozatok. Részvétem! – dőltem neki és testünk teljesen egymásnak feszült. Megnyugtatott, hogy mellettem volt.<br/>
– Nem tudtam...<br/>
– Shhh, nagyon is sokat tettél – sóhajtottam. Engem a halál nem foglalkoztatott, akik fontosak voltak, mind elvesztettem. A szüleimet, Glosst, a bátyám és ennyi.<br/>
– Te élsz...<br/>
– Pechedre, igen – ironizáltam, hogy oldjam a hangulatot.<br/>
– Örülök neki. Azt hittem, hogy nem, mikor rendeztük a sorainkat, és a hatos csapat egy tagja sem élt, ahogy a legtöbb első vonalas. Majd az osztagvezető segélyjelét befogtuk. Még magánál volt, mikor rátaláltunk és megemlítette, hogy lehet, te is életben vagy... – ecsetelte, ahogy szorosan ölelte a vállam. – Szétpakoltuk a köveket, mikor megtaláltunk vérző homlokkal. Még éltél.<br/>
– Úgy tűnik, nem patkolok el olyan könnyen, pedig már azt hittem... – simogattam meg az arcát, mire elhajolt tőlem váratlanul, csak tekintetével tartott fogva. Nem kellett volna? Pedig olyan ösztöni volt.<br/>
Megfogta a kezemet gyengéden és húzta végig a horzsolások mentén az ujjait.<br/>
– Csak felületi. Hozzá vagyok szokva... – jegyeztem meg.<br/>
– De én nem... – suttogta. Szemében élénken lobbant fel valami, mintha elhatározta volna magát. Majd ajkához húzta a kézfejemet és rácsókolt.<br/>
Elkerekedett a szemem és fülig vörösödtem tőle. Mi a fene?<br/>
Majd egy újabb sebre lehelt egy puszit. Megborzongtam forró lélegzetétől és meleg, puha szájától. Semmi hang se jött ki a torkomon, pedig lehet kellett volna. Majd lehajolt és a homlokomon lévő kötésre puszilt.<br/>
– Gale... – haraptam ajkamra. – Mégis mit műve...<br/>
Elöntött a forróság és testemben robbant valami, mely új érzéssel töltött el, mikor ajkunk összeért. Csak lágyan, gyengén érintett, de én kaptam utána és szenvedéllyel csókoltam tovább. Mély levegőt vettem, kapaszkodtam meg benne, a biztonságában, a lényében, és nem engedtem el. Nem akartam elengedni, még nem, kérlek, még ne! A halvány parázs erőre kapott. Már értettem, ez volt, ami életben tartott: Gale... Valaki, akit a szívembe zártam, aki fontossá vált.<br/>
Nyelve utat tört és gyengéden ízlelt meg, mire megint csak mohón kaptam utána. Sebzettnek éreztem magamat és hihetetlenül nyíltnak, de ezzel együtt értelmet nyertek tetteink, máris többet tudtam róla – nem információkban – lelkileg kerültünk közelebb egymáshoz. Teljesség érzése... az eddigi hiány eltűnt, elveszett, kitöltötte ő.  Kezem felfutott izmos mellkasán, széles vállán és karoltam volna át a nyakát, ha a fájdalom engedte volna. Levegőért kapkodtam, és szisszentem fel, mire elkapta a kezemet és megszorította. Ő sem akart elengedni, ő sem akarta, hogy vége legyen a pillanatnak. Csak pár percre emelkedtünk fel a valóság fölé, hogy gondjainktól megszabaduljunk, hogy csak mi ketten legyünk egy olyan világban, ami a miénk. Még visszatérhetünk...<br/>
– Ezt nevezem – hallatszott csattanó hang, valaki tapsolt. Rögvest szétrepültünk egymástól, mint madár a fáról, ha puskaropogást hallott. Kipirulva néztem oldalra, ahogy Gale is hajába túrva meredt másfelé... Vékony alak tartott felénk, arcán eszelős vigyor ült és szemében furcsa fény csillogott. Volt már valamennyi haja, mióta nem találkoztam vele... Igen, Johanna.<br/>
– Finnicknek igaza volt, még hogy semmi sincs köztetek?! – nevetett haloványan fel. Erre csak még inkább feszengtem. Nem is értem, miért? Talán, mert első alkalmunk volt és nem beszéltünk még róla Gale-lel... Az oly szép és heves pillanat a múltba veszett, a kis titkunk, mely csak most kezdett bimbózni, szerte is szállt.<br/>
– Johanna... Mi nem is eddig... – kezdett bele Gale. Talán, jobb lett volna, ha meg se szólal.<br/>
– Persze... Nyugi van – kacsintott és sokatmondóan legyintett egyet, mintha ő jobban tudta volna a helyzetet. – Finnick megmondta, hogy ez lesz – fonta karba a kezeit. – Szegény flótás lemaradt erről – húzta el szomorkásan egy pillanatra a száját. – Pedig elsők között gratulált volna.<br/>
– Kérlek... – suttogtam halkan. Tényleg kezdett kínos lenni. Finnick is..? – Vele?<br/>
– Finnickkel? Sajnálom – rázta meg a fejét Johanna szomorúsággal a szemében, és nem is erőltettem tovább. Mi az, hogy Finnick is? Agyam lassan volt csak képes feldolgozni az információt, hogy az a fickós mosoly elhalványul... Annyit segített nekem, és most nem lesz itt, nem lesz velünk tovább. Jajj, Annie! Nyomasztó érzés szállt a kezdeti boldogságra, az elvesztések érzése. Nyertünk? Milyen áron?<br/>
– Csak közben téged keresnek – mutatott rám. – Valaki megszökött az orvosiból?<br/>
– Megyek már – sóhajtottam, ahogy kirángatott gondolataimból. Jobb lesz eleget tenni Johannának, esélyem sem volt ellenkezni.<br/>
Gale-re pillantottam, ki csak vállat vont.<br/>
– Találkozunk – tátogta, mire csak egy bólintás volt a válaszom és tántorogva indultam az őrült lány után. Nem is nagyon figyeltem rá, hanem elmerültem saját gondolataimban és még a kanyarban visszalestem a zsebre vágott kezű Gale-re, ki még figyelt és aprót biccentett biztatóul.<br/>
– Figyelj már! – csettintett egyet Johanna.<br/>
Mordulva fordultam felé és adtam meg magamat a valóságnak, pedig még nem akartam. Magamon éreztem Gale érintését, ahogy puszit nyomott a kezemre, vagy a lágy ajkakat, melyek puhán tapadtak az enyémre. Megráztam a fejemet és parancsoltam magamra, hogy tessék tőle elszakadni, de agyam szegletében megmaradt és fertőzte a gondolataimat, miközben haladtam a kórházi részleg felé...<br/>
Aznap már csak a jól megérdemelt lebaszás várt, hogy el mertem szökni, és miért nem tudtam megvárni az orvost, így azonnal visszatoloncoltak az ágyba, hogy holnapig nem hagyhatom el a részleget. Hát, ez micsoda öröm! Azt hiszik, itt tarthatnak?! Tévednek, bár most jó kislány módjára maradtam nyugton, fájt volna megint mozogni és inkább lustán pihentem, nyalogattam sebeimet.<br/>
Közben kint alkonyult, majd teljesen besötétedett, de én nem tudtam aludni, nem tudtam kikapcsolni a gondolkodó agyamat... Ahhoz túl sok minden történt az elmúlt napokban, és még így sem tudtam mindent. Kik haltak még meg? Snow? Mi lesz ezek után? Mi lesz velem?<br/>
Szisszenve nyílt az ajtó és jött be egy magas alak a homályban.<br/>
– Ki az? – kérdeztem és fordultam arra. Ötletem se volt, ki akarna ilyenkor bejönni hozzám.<br/>
– Csak én – jött az ismerős hang, mely megmelengette a szívemet és lassan megláttam a sötétben felém tartó Gale-t. – Aludnod kéne...<br/>
– Neked se kéne itt lenned – jegyeztem meg. Teljesen az ágy mellé ért és felült rá.<br/>
– Amikor megverted Johannat, azt mondtad nincs olyan éjszakád, mikor nem álmodtál a halálodról.<br/>
– Hmm – lepődtem meg, hogy így emlékezett rá. – Én csak... – kezdtem bele az ellenérvelésbe... – Csak heves pillanat volt és ehm... csak úgy... – fulladtam bele.<br/>
– Itt maradok, rendben? – fogta meg a kezemet egy halovány mosoly kíséretében. Emlékezett… Pedig régen mondtam, és felindulásból, nem is kellene róla tudnia…<br/>
– Igen. Maradj – mozdultam arrébb és ledőlt mellém. Arcom felé fordult, hihetetlen megkönnyebbülést éreztem. Noha nem voltam biztos, hogy megúsznám így az álmokat...<br/>
Megfogta a vállamat és magához húzott óvatosan, bele tudtam temetkezni a békéjébe, amit adott.<br/>
– Jó éjt! – suttogtam.<br/>
– Jó éjszakát! – nyomott egy puszit a homlokomra.<br/>
Pár pillanatig még gondolkodtam, de a fáradtság hamar jött és nyomott el karjai között az álom. Legnyugodtabb éjszakámat éltem meg mellette, egy rémálom nem jött a közelembe, még Johanna baltája is messze elkerült. Azt hiszem, nyugalmat leltem...</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *<br/>
* * *</p>
</div>Kongó léptekkel közeledett a szürke egyenruhába bújtatott ifjú, kinek fekete haja katonás rövidre volt vágva, kék szemei pedig semmit sem árultak el. Nem a legizmosabbak közé tartozott, de ez nem is volt lényeges. Meghajolva köszönt rá az íróasztal mögött ülő férfira, kinek deres haja nyakát súrolta, ősz szakállat és bajuszt viselt. Szeme élénken figyelte a bejövőt, miközben kíváncsi arckifejezést öltött magára. Elegáns öltönyt hordott, melynek mellkasi zsebébe egy hófehér rózsa volt tűzve. A kis virág már bimbódzott, de még nem teljesen nyílt ki.<br/>– Uram. Elkészült az emlék! – nyújtotta át a kis képernyőt Snow-nak, ki elvette és végig nézte.<br/>– Nagyszerű munkát végeztek. Elkezdhetik torzítani a hamis emléket – nézett fel jókedvűen. Meg volt elégedve az anyaggal, kimondottan hatásos lett, mint Peeta-nál is. A fiún már alkalmazták a vadászdarázs módszert, most a felélesztett Cashmere-on volt a hangsúly.<br/>– Rendkívül jól fogja szétzilálni a lázadókat. Ha az egyik nem jön be, a másik mindenképp. Egyszerre meg kedvező hatást gyakorolnak. Katnissnek el kell veszítenie mindenkit. A barátját és a szerelmét is. Úgyis nemsokára eljön Peeta-ért, akkor mindenkit elvisznek... – bólintott elégedetten.<br/>– Cashmere tökéletesen fogja lebomlasztani a másik fiút, még ha sosem volt egymáshoz közük se... Most majd lesz... De ezt nem is kell tudnia, a halála pont kézenfekvő lett a számunkra, ha már a többit nem tudtuk megmenteni – töltött magának italt. – Most azonnal kezdjék meg a torzítás.<br/>– Igen, uram! – hajolt meg a fiú és viharzott is ki a teremből.<br/>– A lázadóknak így pillanatok alatt végük lesz. Peeta és Cashmere rendkívül könnyen szedi darabokra őket. Saját szerettei fogják megölni Ms. Everdeent... Hát nem ironikus?
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><strong>Kedves olvasók!</strong><br/>Köszönöm, hogy velem tartottatok e történetemnél újra, most, hogy javítottam. Meglepő, de olyan szomorú érzés nekem is búcsúzni a történettől. Megint. Még most is... Furcsa. Remélem, hogy sikerült megszeretni a párost, mert én csak egyre jobban kedvelem őket. Tudom, a vége nos… Khm, nem a legszebb, de nem akartam happy endet… :P<br/>De akár újra írhatok róluk, vagy más Hunger Games fanfictiont, gondolkodok ilyenen!<br/><em>Még egyszer köszönöm a támogatást, és hogy olvastatok! :3</em><br/>Abeth</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Kulisszatitkok</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><strong>Leírás:</strong> Érdekességek</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eredeti bejegyzés <a href="https://abetharc.blogspot.com/2019/09/bloody-miracle-kulisszatitkok.html">blogspoton</a> található, de ezen kívül fenn van még <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/67207424-bloody-miracle-the-hunger-games">wattpadon</a> is. Facebookos szerepjáték ihlette.<br/>Jó olvasást!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ilyet még nem csináltam, de úgy gondoltam, hogy egyrészt titeket is érdekelhet egy-két érdekesség, ami a BM írása előtt, közben, utána történt, másrészt hátha még közelebbivé tudom tenni számotokra a történetet. Harmadrészt nehéz elengednem a BM kezét még mindig. <br/>Ezt majd később több történetemmel is szeretném megcsinálni. </p><p>Kezdjünk bele! *lepörög a Hollywood Hírügynökség openingje*</p><p><strong>Első megjelenés:</strong> 2016.03.27. - 2016.04.16.<br/><strong>Második megjelenés:</strong> 2019.01.12. - 2019.07.06.<br/><strong>Terjedelem:</strong> 13.068 szó<br/><strong>Részek:</strong> 01 02 03 04 05</p><p>Egy-két apró érdekesség:<br/> × Sherlock Holmes (with RDJ) ihlette Cashmere edzőjeleneteit, mikor felvázolja magának a lépéseket. </p><p> × A 6-os csapat full OC-kből áll, de rajtuk kívül nem használtam többet. </p><p> × Gondoltam egy Gale szemszögre is, de végül nem éreztem szükségét, hisz Gale-t ismertük a filmek és könyvek alapján, és csak túl OOC-ztem volna szegényt. :( <br/>E ship óta szeretem újra Gale-t :D <br/> × Leszámítva Snowt a végén, lett egy íve, hiszen az álommal kezdődött, és annak megoldásával záródott, ha a happy endiging nézzük. </p><p> × Szerepjátékozás ihlette: a bloggerkedésben akkor kaptam hatalmas lendületet, mikor szerepjátékozni kezdtem. Először csak facebookon, majd később átmentem huforumos és jcinkes felületekre. <br/>De a BM ötletét még az az idő adta, mikor a facebookon pár emberrel éppen az Éhezők Viadalára cuppantunk rá. Kellett valamilyen karakter, és már több le volt foglalva, mit ad isten, hát, akkor választottam Cashmeret, és pont azért, mert nem sok mindent tudtunk róla, így alakíthattam magam is a jellemét. </p><p> × Gale-t bár a könyvek és filmek végére nem szerettem, de üresnek éreztem a befejeződését. Mi lett vele Katniss után? Többet akartam belőle kihozni, mint amennyit megírt az írónő, így boronáltam össze Cashmere-ral. (Meg a szerepben valahogy adta magát :D )</p><p> × Eredetileg Johannával akartam összehozni, mert ő az egyik kedvencem, de ő kenterbe vágja a férfit. sorry, not sorry.</p><p> × A végéről annyit, hogy úgy éreztem magam, mint Martin bácsi, mikor a kedvenc főszereplőket ölte meg a GoT-ban :D másrészt nem vagyok jó a happy endekbe, nekem túl sok lett volna a nyáladzás, örömködés... valami több kellett, és pont akkor néztem a 3/1-t, tudtam, hogy Snow zsenialitása kelleni fog még. </p><p> × Egyhuzamban ledaráltam, kevesebb, mint egy hét alatt írtam meg, később bontottam csak fejezetekre. Volt lendületem hozzá, hisz írás alatt is folyt a szerepjátékozás, másrészt nagyon szerettem megírni, foglalkozni a párossal. Öt hétre beosztva, fel is töltöttem őket a blogra. </p><p> × Azóta sem tudtam ilyen hosszabb novellát írni, valahogy mindegyik félúton abbamaradt. Remélem ez a jövőben nem így lesz. Ha igen, máglyára velem! </p><p> × Nem emlékszem, miért ezt a címet adtam, pedig azóta több is felmerült: Napnyugta, Halál utáni élet, Halál csak a kezdet, Snow Rose,  stb., mégis ez maradt, pedig ez a legpocsékabb...</p><p> × A megírás óta gondoltam, hogy Enobariának is adok egy ilyen történetet, de nem, jobb ha nem, egyszer már ellőttem ezt, saját magamat ne kopizzam már :D Viszont ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nem lesz még több HG-s írásom, csak más kaliberű. </p><p> × Linkelem a három borító (tudom, látszik a fejlődés), amit álmodtam neki, a harmadik az, amivel wattpadon is meg lehet találni. (nem tudom, miért nem egy méretűeket csináltam....???)<br/><a href="https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-0T137C22og0/XX9Uk-f4w2I/AAAAAAAAI6M/rFnX135wsdUY8ersJymOW0q5iMKLjpgVACLcBGAsYHQ/s1600/sfdg.jpg">1</a>   <a href="https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-3RhzF6qOCz4/XX9UlCzlN-I/AAAAAAAAI6Q/OapeGlxyLZ8n-y3dOGTTak30Z9LnZuSUQCLcBGAsYHQ/s1600/Ds.jpg">2</a>   <a href="https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-aKEEH-1J3b4/XX9UlJunt6I/AAAAAAAAI6U/pDSYdnsTPXoADlcltHtLy2037hAYzORqgCLcBGAsYHQ/s1600/FotoJet%2BCollage11.jpg">3</a></p><p> ×Amikor először írtam, még hatalmas HG fanatizmus ment a neten (valószínűleg az is közrejátszott, hogy megírtam), pont egy szereptársamnak is akkor csináltam egy dizit, aki pedig Finnick történetét írta volna meg, az Álomistenfit. Csak sajnos nem folytatta.  Régi szép idők... </p><p>Ennyi lett volna, köszönöm szépen, hogy velem tartottatok!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>